I kissed Kennys boyfriend
by MagBabeYaoi
Summary: I kissed Kenny's boyfriend at the club one night after I got dumped by Damien-who turned out to be gay. Yes that's right, I have thought that if I ever had a boyfriend thats what would happen? Funny isnt it?
1. Chapter 1

"How the fuck did this happen?" Asked a very confused Maggie Bachler. "Well it turns out your boyfriend was gay!" Jess laughed. Everyone was laughing and I just sat there blushing and furious. "Shut up you guys, this isn't the worst thing that happened to her." Stan said. He was a 16, which made me kind of like him a little. Not just because of the age, but because he was drop dead sexy. "Yeah, but it's probably the most embarrassing!" Craig exclaimed patting me on the back. "Don't touch me!" I hissed. Craig was the one who broke the news to everyone that my boyfriend was guy. I looked into his almost puppy dog like eyes and my heart melting-making me regret almost instantly what he said. "Damn, I'm sorry ok!" I muttered with my cheeks heating up like crazy. Craig opened his arms wide for a hug and I playfully slapped his shoulder. He frowned. I glared at him and gave him the 'you had that coming look'. "Well, you did have it coming Craigers." I told him and I have no idea why I call him that. I lowered my gaze because I knew that Damien would've still broken up with me and Craig was just warning me. I was still really upset and blaming Craig. "Ok, I'm sorry, I l…" My voice trailed off and I gave him an awkward hug. It was quick and everybody laughed harder. I face palmed and Craig flipped me off jokingly. "Maggie, come on!" Shelly hissed and took me by the arm. "You're not going to trap me inside of a closet again with a stray dog are you?" I asked her quietly. That was just not nice. Shelly chuckled and looked completely evil when she looked back at me. I just hope she was not as evil as Stan said. Even though the stray dog accident convinced me otherwise. "Maybe and maybe not turd!" She hissed. My eyes widened and I reached for Jess. She stepped back-out of my grasp. I took her arm as Shelly took mine and dragged us out of the house.

We went to this new club called "Stray Dog". Yes, I understand the irony. But it wasn't that funny when Shelly talked about it the first time and that's kind of how the whole dog incident happened. It's not something I would like to talk about. We were dancing to some pop music and just having a real good time when I saw a familiar looking guy dancing his way towards us. He started dancing with me. I just started dancing back and moving my body when I looked up at him and gasped. "Butters, leave me alone, I'm trying to meet some guys!" I said playfully pushing his shoulder away from me. He didn't move, but looked at me and pout on a mock pouty face. "Maggie, I am a guy!" He shouted over the music. I rolled my eyes. He frowned, but then smiled when I smiled at him and gave him my best apologetic look. It probably wasn't that great. "You know what I mean right? Single guys!" I hissed. He just gave me a dumb-founded stare and a blank smile. Speaking of Butters not being single anymore, I looked around for Kenny. I found him a few dance floor squares away dancing with Jess. If I didn't know any better, I'd say they were both really into it. They probably were. Butters followed me gaze and frowned. He looked kind of sad. I put a hand on his shoulder and smiled sympathetically at him. "Let's dance baby!" I exclaimed and started dancing. He was frozen for a minute as I shook my shit around, but then started to dance and bump my hip with him. I chuckled. "Hey Maggie, you're a good dancer!" He exclaimed over the music.

I stopped swinging my hips from side to side and blushed. I was having a lot of fun, but then I thought of something. I always ruin stuff by thinking, and thinking way too much for that matter. I looked up at Butters and he frowned at me. I frowned back, but I could say Butters smiling trying to cheer me up so I smirked and nodded in appreciation. I threw my arms around his neck and started dancing with him again. He looked like he wasn't really into it at first, but just shrugged it off and put his hands on my rotating hips. I didn't want to make him uncomfortable-he was my friend and so damn cute that I just felt really bad doing that-so I took my arms from his neck and shook them around in the air, going half-way down and back up again. He frowned, but then laughed a little when I gave him a really 'I'm having a great time' look. I was sick to my stomach for trying to flirt with Butters and even thinking about it like that, but I knew how Kenny constantly made him jealous and didn't stop even though he knew it. It was like he just couldn't survive without flirting. It was like his drug and favorite addiction. "Butters!" I heard myself saying loudly. We stopped having fun and dancing and I looked away. I hated myself for always ruining my fun and now Butters fun. I really loved Butters, but now more than ever wanted him to love me. Maybe I just wanted somebody to love me after the break up with Damien. I didn't want to hate Pip, because it was not his fault that Damien liked him and wanted to be with him. But why the hell did Damien have to figure out that he was gay with me? It wasn't fair. I suddenly felt a soft gentle hand stroked my chin. I looked him and Butters gave me a sympathetic smile. I thought it was just sympathy at first, but when I really stared into his gentle gray eyes it looked like something much more. 4 years of shaking off the feeling of jealousy perhaps? That's right, 4 years. I was kind of surprised neither Butters or Kenny had ever talked about marriage.

Or acted on it. I just smiled at him and tried to dance it off, but he grabbed my hips and stopped them by gently squeezing them. I felt my cheeks heat up more than ever with anyone in a long time and looked away for a quick second before looking into his eyes again. Something in his gaze had changed all of a sudden. It wasn't kind and gentle like I had always known it to be, but now sharp and impatient. I could now clearly see he had felt like this for a long time about Kenny's constant flirting. It bothered him. Why wouldn't it? I frowned at him and was about to look back at Kenny and Jess when he pulled my face back with his hands and our lips met. It was a kiss that seemed to last for hours, but was more like 30 seconds until-from the corner of my eye-I saw Kenny and Jess stop to look at us. Kenny showed a few seconds of vulnerability but then looked like he wanted to kill me. My strong love for Butters at that moment was overcome by anxiety and fear for what Kenny would do to me now. I stopped it by pulling back. That's right, I stopped it. Not that I really wanted to. Even though I knew and was cool with Butters being gay, I was kind of finding myself attracted to him. What the hell is wrong with me? "I got to go!" I yelled and started for the exit. I spent quite some time pushing pass people on the dance floor. Why'd this club have to be so damn popular? I was finally out and the entrance was barely 10 feet away when a hand fell on my shoulders. I would've thought it was Butters except it was more rough and manlier like Kenny's. I squeezed my eyes shut for two seconds, took a deep breath, and turned to face Shelly. She looked at me in confusion and sympathy. O snaps, I just called Shelly manly! If she could read my mind, I'd be lying face down in a ditch right now.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you alright?" Stan asked me as he sat down next to me on the couch. I lived with the Marsh's since my freshman year of high school. That's when they adopted me and my life got more fucked up than usual. But it also got less boring and I enjoyed myself a lot more. I frowned at him as I took a sip out of my hot cocoa and shook my head. "I did a really stupid thing yesterday!" I hissed and drank some more. Stan frowned, but then smirked as he reassuringly wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "You did something stupider than going out with Shelly yesterday?" I asked me and I laughed and put my hot cocoa down on the coffee table. He put a coaster under it and I felt mighty stupid that I didn't do that. Sharon and Randy were always making a big deal about that. "I'm sorry!" I said quickly. He frowned as he stole the remote from out of my hand and turned on Disney Channel. He smirked and messed up my hair. I started to fix it, but stopped as he laughed. I smirked and just laid back as he patted my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. "Your fun to mess with!" He hissed and I mockingly glared at him.

"Hey Stan, when did you find out you liked Kyle?" I asked him. I really wanted to ask him about how he knew he was gay and when. So I should've. Well the how he knew he was gay was obvious, because he started liking Kyle in 6th grade he said. But I just sat back and waited for an answer. I wanted to know what he liked about Kyle too. He seemed to have a lot more fun with him around, but that was probably because they were best friends since forever. He made a face at me and I frowned. Then he smiled again so I smiled too. "You want to know how I knew I was gay don't you?" He asked me. My eyes widened and jaw dropped in surprised and his grin got wider. Was he a freakin mind reader, because he always knew what was on my mind? It had been like that since a week of living there the first year into my adaption. I kind of liked it most of the time. I sighed and nodded without looking at him. I felt kind of embarrassed about asking for some reason. Even though that wasn't the question I really asked. It was close enough I guess. I patted my head-brushing my hair. "I guess I just started to feel attracted to guys." He said as he continued brushing a warm rough hand down my hair. "And by guys you mean Kyle?" I smirked. He stopped and blushed a little.

I laughed and patted his shoulder as I got up. "Good night!" I said quickly and kissed his cheek. Stan didn't like it when I kissed him, especially on the cheek. He glared at me and I rolled my eyes while smirking at him. He always acted like a big brother towards me just because he was taller than me and I hated that even more. He just nodded and waved as I went upstairs. "Hey turd!" Shelly hissed from her room. I couldn't see her, so I just peeked through the door. Damn her calling me that! We were the same age and she was kind of my friend too, so I didn't really care that much, but it did get rather annoying. "Come in here!" She hissed. I stepped into the room frowning and sat crossed legged on the bed. She typed something on her laptop and closed it. I frowned when she turned to me. We talked a little about what happened inside the club when she stopped me from leaving, but I was afraid to talk about it more. I wish it didn't happen.

***Flashback to 5 hours ago***

"Whoa, what the hell just happened?" She asked looking at me and then my lips which were somewhat swollen. It had only been for a few seconds, but if I didn't stop Butters, it could've been longer. It didn't matter how long it was though, because I was sure Kenny would try to kill me or beat the crap out of me anyway. I frowned when I thought about that. If Butters wasn't gay and with someone, that kiss would've been super fantastic. "Kenny looked pissed; he might try to kill you!" Shelly snickered. It annoyed me that she found this so damn amusing. I sighed and nodded. I glared at her. "Thanks for reminding me what a horrible mistake I made!" I hissed at her and was about to leave when she grabbed my shoulder again. "Hey wait a minute, I'm sorry!" Shelly said quickly and I turned back to face her. I wasn't mad at her, I was mad at myself, but I wanted to be mad at her. And I kind of didn't. I hated how nice I was sometimes. "I saw everything, Butters kissed you, and I don't think that stupid turd Kenny's going to think otherwise." She said calmly. I smiled as she started to show a little sympathy for me. It was a little uncomfortable at the same time. Her hand dropped back to her side and she frowned. Obviously this was just as uncomfortable for her too. Aside from that, I was really kind of glad that Butters had kissed me. If I was going to day, at least I would know that I would die being loved by someone as cute as Butters. God, I felt kind of crazy. Butters was gay. He probably just did it to make Kenny jealous.

Though that seemed kind of harsh for Butters. Especially since he knew about the break up. "Do you think that Butters would kiss me to make Kenny jealous?" I suddenly asked Shelly. She frowned at me. "Butters, that turd doesn't have a mean bone in his body. Just like you turd!" She exclaimed playfully hitting my shoulder. Despite its playful intention-I think-it hurt enough to be considered intentional. I laughed it off and rubbed my shoulder with my right hand. "I guess you're right." I said. I would've said 'for once' if I had a death wish. "So are you leaving?" Shelly asked. I was about to think about it when I saw a flash of orange pushing through the crowd. When I looked more closely, I could see Butters grabbing onto Kenny's parka and even Jess looked scared. Shit, you knew something really horrible was about to happen when she was scared. That and Kenny looked mad as hell, which I guess was understandable. "I'll see you at home!" I hissed running out the doors. DamnI was a coward.

***End of Flashback***

"Shelly, what happened when I left?" I asked. I was pretty curious to find out what had happened. Had Shelly talked to Kenny? Was I ok or was I as dead as a doornail? She took a deep breath in and out and sat up in her chair. Shelly sighing and looking uneasy? For the 4 years that I had been there and known her, I never took that as a good sign. But I had also been pretty convinced that Shelly was related to the devil. I always joked that she was really Jess's sister not mine or even Stan's. Though he had his bad moments too. But I still took it as the worst possible sign for a public beat down. "Kenny came up and asked me where you were. I told him you left because you felt really bad about what just happened. Also that you were afraid he was going to kick your ass." Shelly said. She laughed suddenly. I was startled a little, but then sighed. Leave it to Shelly with being totally honest with a person. I guess it was better that way. Better to know if Kenny had wanted to kick my ass or not, or still does. "He wanted to!" She hissed softly after a few seconds of silence. I went away from my own thoughts to look at her. I was pretty sure I looked terrified at that point. Kenny didn't really have a problem with me before, but he had once admitted that I got on his nerves last year. Well, that's what Stan told me. Maybe he wasn't being serious and I should've asked Kenny.

Too late to worry about that though. I gulped and looked at Shelly's cover. It was a lovely hot pink. "Don't worry, I told Kenny not to hurt you or else!" Shelly hissed again. When I looked up at her, she wasn't looking back at me. She actually looked kind of annoyed. Man, she really did have a hard time with being nice, but that doesn't mean she was all bad. I smiled at her in appreciation. "Thanks Shelly, love you!" I exclaimed in short as I got off the bed and was about to leave. "Kenny just wants to talk to you though about what happened?" She told me. I froze half-way out of the room. I gulped and nodded. "Good night Shelly!" I hissed and went out of the room. "Good night turd!" She yelled at me as I left. Well, talking didn't seem so bad. As long as Kenny wasn't going to beat the shit out of me over what happened I was ok.

It was 3 am when I woke up that morning after having a dream that Kenny had beat me to death with a baseball bat. I don't know why a baseball bat, but the dream wasn't as random as the other fucked up dreams I had sometimes. I was about to try to sleep again when I heard a small rock hit my window. I looked at my window and slowly walked to it. I could see a shadow of a person on the ground looking up at me. When I looked closely, I saw it was Kenny. He looked at me with an intense stare that made me shake so bad that I almost fell to the ground. I took a shaky deep breath in and out and opened the window. Remember, Kenny's Stan's friend, he wouldn't hurt you. But I didn't know that for sure! I kissed his boyfriend for Christ sake! Damnit, I was panicking again. I tried to calm down as I unlatched the window and opened it. "Kenny, what's up?" I said nervously. Although I was pretty sure I knew what was up. "You tell me bitch!" I think he said. It sounded like that, but he always had that parka on, which muffled his voice. I sometimes had a really difficult time understanding him. But I was pretty sure that's what he said. "I'm really sorry about today Kenny, can we talk tomorrow?" I asked but I didn't really wait for an answer because I started to close the window when a rough looking hand reached out and kept it open. I jumped a little and then looked back to see Kenny holding it up while glaring at me. If looks could kill, I would be dead right now. Hopefully, he was only going to try to kill me with his looks. I felt panic building quickly up inside of me as I tried to calm myself down. "Kenny, what do you want, to kick my ass?" I hissed. It was 3 freaking am in the morning so he couldn't do anything that bad without waking somebody up. Could he?

I breathed heavily as Kenny finishing climbing into the room and shut the window. He slowly took off his hood. I was completely stunned, because he rarely did that. That and I had never seen his real face before. He was pretty cute with hair darker than Butters shade of blond, and a beautiful face. "Stay away from Butters!" He exclaimed with a deep angry voice that made my skin crawl. I thought he might hit me, but he just stood there glaring at me. I sighed again. "Kenny, I said I was sorry, I didn't even kiss Butters, he kissed me!" I said quickly remembering what Shelly had told me at the club. And Butters had. Kenny looked kind of surprised and I frowned. Hadn't Butters told him that's how it had happened? It wouldn't be like Butters to lie. Not the Butter I've known for these very 4 long years. 4 very long years. I'm not saying I haven't semi-enjoyed them, they've just been super-duper long. Kenny fierce gaze had never left not even for a second just eased a little in surprise and quickly recovered about 4 seconds later. It was pretty hard to go back into my thoughts with him wanting to choke me out or stab me a million times with that gaze. Hey, there's a first time for everything right? "Butters told it a little differently, and Butters wouldn't lie, especially to me!" He hissed and it made me flinch when he moved a little to get comfortable while leaning against the window sill. Butters told him something else? What the fuck, I did not see that coming? But I know what happened, I think. Damnit, sometimes I start to doubt shit and it bugs me. Like I will think one thing happens, but sometimes if someone tells me differently I might begin to doubt if it really happened that way or if it was just part of my imagination. Anyway, back to this really awkward moment in my life. And trust me; I had plenty of awkward moments in my life. "No Kenny, that's not how it happened at all!" I said quickly trying not to sound like a scared little wimp. It may have seemed like I was thinking of what to say there judging on how long it had taken me to answer, but the truth is I almost never think about what I'm going to say during a conversation. I never really have to worry about that, because I am more of the silent invisible type. Hey, it has its advantages. Unfortunately I'm not totally invisible though like I was wishing I was right now.

"Are you saying Butters lied?" Kenny hissed in disbelief. And he didn't believe me anyway. Who would? I had the reputation as the 'crazy bitch' in town as well as the 'silent weirdo'. Two for two, it was really bad. I frowned, but I kind of expect he wouldn't believe me. I mean it was Butters for crying out loud! And I could lie quite a bit. Like when I get in trouble I tend to give quick lies without thinking. But other than that, I suck at lying. Ask Jessica. I almost yelped when Kenny got off the window sill and went to my bed. He sighed and sat down. He crossed his arms and continued to throw daggers at me with his eyes. "I'm not leaving until you explain to me what exactly happened!" He hissed impatiently. I sighed again. I was fucking tired, why couldn't he come here at a reasonable time when most people were awake like a normal person. I glared at him instinctively and he looked a bit surprised. "If you don't explain now, I might kick your ass in the morning?" He smirked almost demonically. If that was a threat, it worked. I froze and wanted to cry a little, but I wouldn't, especially with him. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath in and out, and sat down on the opposite side of the bed. Ok, here I go….

And scene lol^w^ I didn't want to make it to long^_- Plz comment and review, more to come^_^


	3. Chapter 3

"K Kenny what do you wanna know, because I already told you what I know!" I grumbled. I didn't mean to sound cranky, but it was still technically night time. The early hours of morning was a time for sleep, not play. I let out a yawn and began to crawl into my bed. He looked at me like I was crazy. Forgive me for wanting more sleep at 3:30 in the morning. "You're not trying to go to bed are you?" He sighed heavily through gritted teeth. "No Kenny, I'm listening!" I hissed closing my eyes and re-opening them quickly. Crap, I did want to fall asleep! And if I did, I might not wake up in the morning. Sad thought isn't it? I let out an instinctive whimper. Maybe not as much instinctive as overwhelmed and tired. "Maggie, just tell me what happened!" Kenny sighed. He sounded as exhausted as I was. So why the fuck was he here? "Kenny, why are you here so early?" I asked him finally. I may have woken up at 3, but I still wanted to sleep. Kenny just glared at me and I frowned. He looked really irritated and annoyed. "I came around, because this is really important to me. Butters is mine, and you're lucky I came to talk to you now when people are sleeping or else I'd probably try to kill you!" He hissed through a tight exhale. I could tell he was trying to keep his anger under control. I was at least thankful for that. But he really looked like he wanted to hit me. "Did Butters really kiss you, because I wouldn't want to kick the crap out of you any more or less if you had kissed him?" Kenny said trying to sound calm. Gee, that was reassuring! I tried not to roll me eyes in fear that he might actually lose it and strangle me with my own covers. Oh gawd, I love how I think! Despite my panic, I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and tried to think back to what had happened yesterday. Or at least pretended to think so that I wouldn't have to talk more and probably get my ass kicked by Kenny. Kicked by Kenny, that would make part of an awesome book title. Or maybe that was just me. I wasn't really good at titles…

No! Focus! Maybe you could figure out what exactly had happened that day and not get my ass kicked. Yes, now I was thinking positive! Ok, it's time for a flashback…

***Flashback to 6:30pm yesterday at the club***

Ok, so I remember looking away when I said his name…

"Butters!" I exclaimed out of nowhere. I hated seeing Butters like this; jealous and angry, but not able to do anything. It kind of reminded me of how I felt towards Pip when Damien told me he liked him and that he wanted to break up to date… Damnit, I was so pissed! I really liked Damien, but I couldn't blame him for how he felt. Well I could, but I kind of consider myself enough of a bitch already without adding that to my list of guilt. Which is weird, because everyone tells me I'm too nice. Maybe I'm only really a bitch in my head. I'm a lot of different things in my head.

Anyway, those thoughts were rushing around inside my head for some reason when I said his name. But they always do that. Sometimes I doubt I even have a brain in my head, let alone how to use it. As I rapidly tore myself down, I recall Butters wrapping his soft little fingers around me chin and I was shamelessly enjoying every minute of it. For a short time, I had even forgotten about Kenny. Until I was going to look back at him afterwards and probably go and talk to him about what a manwhore he was! Maybe not in those exact words. Damnit, why not! As I had a little battle on the choice of words in my head-yes that's just how crazy I am-my body from waist down slowly started to turn in the direction of Jessica and Kenny when those soft hands fell on my face again and pulled me towards him and…

Oh fuck!

***End of flashback***

I know probably not much of a flashback, but I think I learned something today. Something that I didn't want to know or learn. I was about to get my ass kicked so hard that I might die from blood loss! Ok, I think you know what I mean right? Kenny was going to bust a cap in my ass! I opened my eyes wide and looked at Kenny glaring back at me. I gulped and forced a nervous smile across my face. Fuck this; he was still going to kick my ass! K Maggie, just breath. I did that. Calm down! I did that…a little. Now talk. I guess I would have to do that eventually. I opened my mouth, but I felt like saliva or puke was about to come out. Damn nerves! I had a right to be a little on edge, but this was insane. I took another deep breath in and out I gulped down as best I could. "Kenny, I think…" My voice trailed off before I could finish. He glared at me impatiently-waiting for me to continue. He was being fair and not yelling despite everything that had happened, but I wish that he would just yell out me or even hit me. I might've kissed Butters Leopold Stotch and despite the fact that I knew he was gay, I definitely like it. Was that even possible. As I prepared myself to tell Kenny regardless of what might happen, I heard the door to my room slowly and soundly open. O it was definitely soundly, I told Randy those hinges needed oil. They were irritating and I'm surprised that no one but me cared. They definitely noticed. Who wouldn't? I looked up to see Randy with an oil can. He smiled and looked at me and lifted up the oil can in a gesture. "Good you're awake, this will be easier then." He kneeled on the fuzzy purple rug in my room and started putting little drops of oil on all four hinges. I stared at him for a while and frowned. Didn't he notice Kenny in here? "Your mother's been bugging me all night about fixing these damn hinges. Sorry, I kept forgetting!" He grumbled. Ok, he sounded have asleep, maybe he just hadn't realized or cared, but he must've been curious to…

I stared blankly at the spot where Kenny had been on my bed and then at an open window. Holy shit on a stick he moved fast and silently. Though he used to be a superhero when he was younger I heard, so that was probably part of his killer stealth…and charm. God damnit!

I couldn't really sleep that night despite the fact that I'd been complaining at how tired I was! I wanted to scream into my pillow or beat it up. Why draw the line at a pillow? I sighed and turned on the TV to Disney Channel. Disney Channel always comforted me in my time of need. Then Shelly came and snatched the remote out of my hand. She just sat down next to me and said nothing. I saw her put the remote to her side opposite of me. "Hey Shelly, you're not going to change the channel?" I had to ask. I was too curious for my own good. She smirked evilly at me. She scared me sometimes-like right now-but I was trying to hide it. I wasn't that good at hiding shit though. I leaned back against the side of the couch and frowned. Shelly mockingly got closer. I hated when she did that. "Did something happen last night turd?" She finally asked. This was even more unexpected than her not immediately changing the channel on me after she snagged the remote. I guess my face was pretty readable though, and she got closer so that she could examine it. But I guess I was expecting something…witty like a snappy comeback. I sighed. "Kenny came by at 3 am." I said without looking at her. Her jaw dropped and I frowned, because this is the first time I've seen her speechless since…ever! I couldn't help a smile that was creeping up on my face and I gently patted her shoulder in mock comfort. She stared at my hand for a second and then glared at me. She chuckled, because I knew it annoyed her and she didn't like when other people tried to comfort her for some reason. There came a knock at the door before anyone of us could speak. "I'll get it!" I heard Kyle exclaimed. Both are jaws dropped as he came down the stairs. What the hell was he doing here? "Damien, hey, come in!" He exclaimed. My eyes grew even wider. What the hell was he doing here?

"Hey Maggie!" He exclaimed with his hand up in mid-wave. I looked up and forced a smile at him. I was kind of surprised Pip wasn't trailing behind him. I wasn't trying to be mad at him, but he was going out with me before all this. Damien sighed and I frowned. "What's wrong?" I asked and moved over on the couch to make room between me and Shelly. Shelly handed me the remote and got up. I smiled as she went upstairs and watched Damien sit down next to me. I turned the TV off. "You lied!" He hissed. I looked at him in surprise. Shit, he was right too! "Kenny told me to get back together with you, but I think I'm in love with Pip…" I didn't really listen to him explaining when I thought about the first words coming out of his mouth. "Kenny said that!" I exclaimed in surprise. Damien looked surprised-probably because I interrupted him. Probably. I wasn't really listening to know if he stopped or not. In fact, I was surprised that we'd even been going out for half a year. But my surprise was quickly overcome with rage, and annoyance that Kyle seemed to be listening in. Damien followed my gaze which stopped dead cold on Kyle. He stepped back. I think a lot of people were kind of afraid of Damien around here. Most have been the leather and the biker attitude…and maybe the fact that he was the son of Satan and had once turned Kenny into a platypus in the fourth grade. I wish I had been around to see that. "I'm sorry!" Kyle said quickly and ran back upstairs. I didn't know he slept over. Or maybe he just snuck into Stan's window again overnight. I wanted to roll my eyes again, but didn't because it was not the time or the place. But I saw Damien roll his eyes and I smirked. "Kenny also told me about how you kissed his boyfriend…" Damien's voice trailed off as I looked at him skeptically. I guess I should've known Kenny would tell him, but I wasn't expecting it. I already apologized! But I was told Kenny could hold a grudge like no one else! I guess everyone was right. "Is that true?" He asked looking into my eyes. I tried not to look away.

K, you'll have to wait for the next chapter, plz comment and rate k^^ Thnx for reading my first fanfic whoever you areXD


	4. Chapter 4

"Maggie!" Damien hissed when I didn't answer. This time I managed to look right at him-thank god for staring contests. I used to have Shelly and Stan help

me keep eye contact with people during presentations or just talking. It got easier eventually. But I just stared into his black eyes and strangely felt myself

growing calmer. And I can't talk and become calm at the same time. It's a Maggie Bachler thing. "Maggie!" He snapped literally snapped at me like I was

being hypnotized by his gaze. And I probably was. I always felt hypnotized by his gaze, that's kind of why I went out with him. He was the first boy who

had ever made me calm with just one glance…

Crap! If I kept thinking about it, I might try to kiss him and ruin our friendship for good. I gulped down for air and opened my mouth to talk when another

knock came on the door. "I get it!" I heard Stan's voice come. And not far from me either, more like right above me. I shook a little as Damien looked

above us at Kyle and Stan sitting on the stairwell. Kyle frowned when we saw them sitting there-obviously eavesdropping in on our conversation, but Stan

got up and walked down the stairs and to the doorway. I clenched my jaw. I liked Kyle and Stan, but they really got on my nerves sometimes. I was

evening starting to look past their sexy good looks to see the annoying dumbasses that they were. Stan opened the door to see Butters outside. "Uh

Butters, what is it?" He said looking behind him. It was almost unusual for Butters to come over, but it was more unusual for Butters to come over without

Kenny trailing closely behind. It was like Stan without Kyle, Craig without Tweak, Clyde without Kevin, Cartman without Wendy, or even Pip without Damien

now a days. Damien must've come over 4 other times with Pip since we broke up. Pip was a good person who I hung out with to annoy Stan and to just

have fun with. We all played video games or watched TV together those times. But this was serious!

We all watched as Butters nervously rubbed his knuckles together and his gaze suddenly fell on me…for about 10 seconds. And then he looked away. I

frowned, but I got up and went over to him. Everybody looked kind of surprised, but I really wanted to talk to Butters about what Kenny had told me at

3am in the freakin morning! "Hey Butters." I said as calmly as I could. He looked at me with a very sad expression and my stomach slipped into knots. I

think I knew where this was going. The whole Kenny doesn't want us to talk anymore, yada, yada, yada…or else he'll definitely kick your ass he says!

Well, I knew it was coming. "I wanted to apologize; I might've told Kenny you kissed me so I wouldn't get in trouble!" He hissed quietly so no one but me

would possibly hear. I think Stan did though, because he was grinning widely. "Oh Butter, you kissed Maggie!" He hissed. I glared at him and hit him. Yep,

he definitely did. Butters was looking down at the floor and I could see his pink cheeks getting a little pinker. Again, I would've liked my situation here much

better if Butters didn't have a boyfriend who wanted to kick my ass. Or a boyfriend for that matter! "Stan, go to your room!" I snapped. I didn't like it when

people teased Butters. It made me so angry. I waited for some snippy response that would remind why I didn't want to have kids, but he just smirked at

me and nodded. He messed up my hair to which pissed me off. How the hell had he ever gotten taller than me…or even Shelly? I just glared at him as he

took his boy toy…I mean Kyle upstairs to his bedroom. I did not want to know what they were planning to do in there…

Anyway, back to my problems. I was in between Butters and Damien in position and had no fuckin clue what to do! Ok, I did have some clue. Invite Butters

in. I did that with an almost awkward gesture just then so check! Offer him a sit on the couch. ow the hell had he ever gotten How"Butters, sit down!" I

commanded. He fixed me with a skeptical look-one eyebrow raised in the air. God damnit, what was wrong with me? "Uh, do you want to sit down?" I

offered again more politely. Yeah, that was good. He smirked and nodded and sat a cushion seat away from Damien on the couch. My face brightened when

he smiled. I was glad that Kenny hadn't made Butters totally distraught. Yes, I blamed Kenny. Isn't that just bitchy of me? You don't have to say it, because

I know! After that, I felt like I should offer him a drink. "You want something to drink?" I asked. Damn my hospitality, it wasn't all bad. Well, if it was

Butters, I wouldn't mind getting him something. Not like that, he was a nice guy. He smiled and shook his head. "It's fine Maggie, I just want to talk." He

said and I nodded. I took the seat between Damien and him. I don't think they like each other very much. They never talked to each other. "So, you did

lie?" I asked him narrowing my gaze on him the best I could. I looked me in the eyes with his soft gray fluffy clouds of eyes…

Oh God! I needed to stop thinking about him and just talk! I gulped down some air again and just looked at him best I could. Like a staring contest.

Fortunately, he just went along with it. I tried not to laugh, because I'd probably of closed my eyes. We did this before actually a few years back. In fact, it

was 2 weeks after I got here…

***flashback***

"You blinked!" A 12 year old and cute Butters exclaimed. I blinked. That was just… really sneaky! I actually blinked in confusion after he had said it. He

laughed and I made a face. "Don't think you can take advantage of people like that!" I hissed with mock angry. I playfully slapped his shoulder. He gave me

a blank stare like he did at the club that day with his dumbfounded smile. He was so cute, but-don't worry-I really didn't start liking him until the present

day. "You guys are stupid, Butters come play football!" Stan hissed. My eye instinctively gave him an annoyed glance. I really didn't like Stan then. And he

didn't admit his feelings for Kyle until 3 ½ years later.

Although they were extremely close, so it was always obvious. Even Butters got it a little, and Stan told me that-like myself-he seemed completely oblivious

to everything even joked that we were like made for each other. I just rolled my eyes and told him that if he wanted to talk about "being made for one

another" them we should talk about him and Kyle. He didn't get it at first, but that's usually how every one of our conversations ended those days. "Yeah

come on fag!" Cartman grinned coming in with the football in his hand. I gritted my teeth. I seriously wanted to hit that child. Out of the corner of my eye, I

saw Butters look at me skeptically. I sighed, I had been there for a year and I felt like Butters, aside from Shelly and Jess-who was on a date with someone

from our school right now-were my only friends here. I guess that was kind of an understatement, because I really loved everyone here and they were all

really nice. Even if the town wasn't. I just smiled and nodded.

Butters might not have really wanted to hang out with me anyway. I guess he wanted to talk a little, because he came in and sat on the couch next to me

for a while, but-being friends with Stan-that was totally understandable. Anyway, I'm the one who wanted to try a staring contest with him. My God, I was

lame! But we were talking before he yelled 'you blinked!' and I blinked so I guess it kind of helped me to hold my gaze during a conversation. That would

help me out later with Damien, because I really liked looking into his eyes. Ok, yes, he's the same age as Butters. But I liked his looks and personality. So

after Butters left, I only remember Shelly coming down and accusing me of stealing something of hers. I think it was lip gloss. And I think she beat the shit

out of me.

***flashback ends***

I get mad when I think about how that lip gloss was only under her bed. It wasn't serious; I didn't have to go to the hospital. Although Stan had said he

would have loved to see me in there. But I was more disappointed that I really liked Butters, and Kenny would kill me if I kissed him again. Not that he'd let

me. He loved Kenny I think. Why would he be with him four years if he didn't? I sighed-instinctively closing my eyes. I heard Butters chuckle and looked at

him. "You blinked!" He exclaimed excitedly. I smirked and then gave him a mock snarl. Damien glanced at us to knock it off, or maybe it was to let us know

that he was still here. I cleared my throat and tried not to blush. "Ok, so I asked you if you lied." I said. I thought about that statement after the moment I

spoke about it. He already said he lied. I was about to say something else when he opened his mouth to talk. "I'm very sorry Maggie, I just blurted it out,

because…" His voice trailed off and he looked away from me. "Because you don't want Kenny to break up with you." I finished for him. I knew he didn't like

Kenny flirting, but he liked Kenny, and he wouldn't want him to know that him kissing me was his fault. Even if Kenny deserved to feel jealousy for once in

his life. Well, at least for flirting with so many different people in front of a boy who was crazy for him. Shelly was right, Butters didn't have a mean bone in

his body…like me. It was a blessing and a curse. Butters nodded solemnly and looked kind of ashamed ofhimself. Ok, he completely looked ashamed of

himself. But unlike Damien, I felt no resentment towards Butters. He was so sweet and cute. So I'd do anything to see him happy. "Ok, I won't tell Kenny

you kissed me!" I hissed. I was sad for somereason, but I felt my insides warm when I saw Butters face brighten. It made me smile too. "Ok, well I'm outta

here!" I heard Damien exclaim and rolled his eyes as he patted me on the back. I nodded and stuck my hand out in mid-wave. He waved to me and Butters

and left.

Lol, I just realized I could've made them my age-_-or me there age. And the bad part may be they're still in high school, but who cares cause they're so

cute. When I'm done with this I try to attempt a real yaoi for a South Park pairingXD After I read some more yaoi. Anyway this will probably be ten or

something Chapters depends^w^


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, I went with Jess to pick Kyle's little brother Ike. He was only 10, but he was a genius so he was in 7th grade. Yep, we

promised to pick him up while Kyle and Stan fooled around. Or um 'went on a date' as they had said. Right… Anyway, we sat outside of

the playground while we waited for the South Park middle school and elementary school to get out. I was feeling asleep when the bell rang

signifying freedom. Or uh whatever! The high school was near here, and I didn't want to see if anyone I knew hung around there. Maybe

the potheads? It was possible they were there smoking pot. "Maggie!" Ike said running up to me and hugging me. I patted him on the

head and pulled him off me-smiling at him. I wasn't even really sure why he was hugging me. We barely talked when I was in South Park.

But I was back for a while so I might as well get used to it…

Ike hugged Jess and then turned back and hugged me again. What the… My thoughts trailed off as I pulled him off of me. "What's with the

hugs?" I asked him. I didn't even know he liked me…most children don't. Ike frowned at me and I could see something in his eyes… His

right eye was darker than usual. "Holy shit!" I hissed. I shouldn't be surprised, because Kyle told me what was going on. Fillmore was

bullying his brother. That stupid kid! "Where's that kid Fillmore, Jess will kick his ass!" I said outstretching my neck to try to see that kid in

the crowd of excited teenagers mixed with elementary school kids. I may have forgotten what he looked like. Ike let out a giggle. "It's ok

Maggie, Fillmore's a prick. The teacher saw him and he got detention for 2 weeks." He told me. He seemed very excited about that. I just

hoped Fillmore learns his lesson. "Ok, let's go!" I said quickly putting my hand on his shoulder and gently guiding him in the direction of

Jessica's van. It was a little awkward, but I just gave him a head start. Of course, I got shot gun. No one got shot gun unless they pried it

from my cold dead hands! Or at least if they knocked me unconscious long enough to steal it from me. Hopefully, that was just in Shelly's

case. It had been a family trip to Aspen that I didn't like to talk about.

We got to the Broflovski's house to drop Ike off when Kyle came outside to greet us. He was smirking at me, so I naturally frowned. This

wasn't good, I wonder what was going on.. "Hey Ike!" He hissed about to pat him on the head. He stopped half-way when he saw that

black eye. Shit! He mouthed as his eyes widened. He put his hand on Ike's shoulder and turned to me. "Maggie…you guys should come

inside!" He sighed as he led Ike into the house. He wasn't smirking when he talked to me…not even a hint of a smile. Why would he smile

when he was concerned about his little brother? I liked that about Kyle. He was a really good guy. I was pretty happy…until we got inside.

It made me really upset and angry to see many familiar faces in the room. Some of them were talking-I heard before Kyle opened the

door. They were all quiet when we walked in and I could feel their eyes fall on me. I glared at the nearest person almost instantly-Craig.

"Hey, fuck you bitch, I didn't call this meeting, Kenny did!" He hissed at me-glaring back and flipping me off. Meeting? I had a feeling this

had something to do about that stupid kiss! And by 'something' I mean everything! "Maggie, sit down!" Randy hissed. I just sat on the

floor, because there was no room on the freakin couch. "What is this?" I asked quietly glaring directly at Kenny now. "Maggie, we all know

that you were on the re-bound after Damien, but you seriously need help!" Kenny exclaimed. I gulped down air, because I was really mad

and embarrassed about what had happened. I wanted to tell the truth, but I promised Butters I wouldn't tell Kenny what really happened.

I just glared at him. Butters looked a little annoyed too, but he looked mostly sad. And a little ashamed by the looks of it. He didn't look

my way or at anyone. He just looked at the armrest that his shoulder was perched upon. "That's horrible what you did to Kenny Maggie?"

Sharon said. I stopped myself from looking at her, because I felt really mad. My cheeks felt hot too. I looked down at my jeans. "I'm sorry

Kenny!" I tried to say through clenched teeth. "Are you?" Kenny asked me. I shot him a scowl. Was that a rhetorical question? He rolled

his eyes and scowled back at me. "You looked like you were enjoying it before Butters pulled you off of him whore!" Kenny shouted and

stood up. Crap! "Kenny calm down!" Stan yelled getting up and holding him back. I knew he wanted to tear me apart. For once, I was

thankful to be in a room with people who didn't want to see that happen to me. Ok, maybe Cartman. But he didn't really care about

anyone but himself. I couldn't help but look at Butters to stay calm. But he looked so sad, even he couldn't cheer me up if I was about to

die!

"Kenny!" Jessica hissed glaring at him. He looked at her with a wavering expression on his face. I mean he looked at her really uneasy and

concerned. It was pretty suspicious. Like a boy looking at a girl he had feelings for. And a relationship with. I looked at Butters, but he

wasn't looking up. He looked like he was thinking. How could he not have noticed when Kenny wanted to kick the shit out of me? Or even

cared? I really didn't care about it myself. Though I probably should considering it was my ass he wanted to kick. Kenny sat down after a

second of looking into Jessica's eyes. Stan patted Kenny on the shoulder and Kenny brushed his hand off in one swap Stan sat down on a

chair next to Kyle. I looked at Butters for a few more seconds before Mrs. Broflovski started to talk. "Maggie, everyone here feels that you

really need someone to talk to…like a counselor." She said in the nicest way she could manage. "Or a therapist, because you're fucking

crazy!" Cartman shouted from the couch. I heard a few chuckles, but I didn't look at anyone. "No she's not!" I heard Butter's speak up. I

looked up at him and looked around. Everyone else was as surprised as I was to hear him speak. Jaw drops all around.

"I kissed Maggie. I'm sorry Kenny!" Butters hissed looking at him. He looked like he was trying not to cry. Kenny looked like he might

start. Wow, I wasn't really expecting that. But I was pretty glad that Butters had stuck up for me. Before things got really bad and wanted

to send me to the looney bin. Not that talking to someone who could actually help me was so bad. I mean, Butters kissing me wasn't really

an issue compared to other things.

**Ok, that's the fifth part of this fanfic. It's getting intense^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

So I started my therapy with my therapist Dr. Stu Crazy. Yep, actual name. "Ok Marge, you were sent here by people who love and care for you and want to see you get better!" He hissed in an overall comforting voice. I almost rolled me eyes. What does that even mean? All I did was kiss Butters, and I kind of liked it. Ok, I liked it a lot! I would've liked it even more if it wasn't for the constant reminder in the back of my brain telling me that Kenny was going to kill me now. Damn that thing! But Butters had defended me and told everyone that he had in fact kissed me. And the look on Kenny's face was priceless. Ok sad, but priceless.. I really need to work on being sympathetic and sweet. Like Butters…

My thoughts were interrupted when I noticed Dr. CrazyPants examining me like someone of interesting. Hell, I found myself to be a person of interest at times to myself. I mean, if I could stare at myself, his look would be the same one implanted on my face. Oh wait, I'm thinking of a mirror aren't I…

I stopped again as a cold finger poked the inside of my ear lobe. "What the fuck are you doing?" I exclaimed jumping a little. He went back to his seat and wrote something done on a clipboard he had taken from his desk. "Subject responded to touch inside ear only!" He exclaimed so that I could her about my problems as well. God, I love hearing about my problems. My very fucked up problems. "What do you mean, you only touched me once!" I protested. He looked up and raised when eyebrow at me… I blushed when I thought about what I had just said. "I mean…I meant…what do you mean by that word 'only'?" I finally got the words out. This was getting kind of awkward. How'd I get mixed up in this shit! Oh right the kiss!

***flashback to the 3 hours ago at the Broflovski house***

"You did what!" Kenny asked looking hurt and vulnerable and at Butters. Butters looked the same way back at him-rubbing his knuckles together so much that I felt suddenly more uncomfortable than I had when I first walked into the room to see all these douchbags waiting to verbally attack me and hopefully send me to an insane asylum for possibly the rest of my life. Well, douchbags, not Butters. "Kenny, I…" Butter gaze slipped away and I couldn't bare to watch this. I suddenly stood up making everyone look at me. I looked at the whole room as they all waited for me to talk. Butters looked horrified through tear stained eyes. I looked at him and forced an eased smile that wasn't so forced. He frowned, but smiled a little and stopped rubbing his knuckles together. "You stupid bitch, you're forcing him to lie for you!" Kenny growled and ran up to me pushing me to the ground. "Kenny!" Butters shouted. He pinned me done, but stopped-glaring into my eyes. "Stop picking on Maggie ok, believe me it's not that fun!" Jess hissed at Kenny. I looked up and noticed she was right by us. How the fuck did she get by us when she had just been right across the room? I swear, she was like a ninja!

Kenny frowned at first, but then smiled up at her. "You're right!" He hissed getting up. He extended his hand to me and I reluctantly took it as he pulled me into a hug. I froze as there were some 'awwws' and some surprised gasps. I was surprised until Kenny started to say something into my ear. "I'll forgive you, but if you ever kiss my Butters again you'll end up being buried alive!" He hissed and I winced as his breath brushed against my ear. I was warm and faintly smelled of mints. That's aside the point though, because Kenny sounded very serious about actually killing me. Or hiring a trained assassin to do it for him. Or Jess. I was fearful either way. "So, anyway Maggie I made you an appointment with Dr. Stu Crazy for tomorrow at 4 in the evening!" My mom went ahead and said. Dr. Stu Crazy? I went ahead and let out a laugh, because I thought everyone else would see the connection. They probably did, but didn't laugh. Only smirked in amusement at me laughing. So I stopped and nodded. It was all quite sad.

***End of flashback* **

I felt something tickling my ear. "Holy shit!" I exclaimed and covered my ear. Dr. CrazyAsShit was holding a feather to my ear and tickling it. "Interesting!" He gasped as he wrote something done on his clipboard. I gave him a weird look. And he was trying to treat me. I wasn't even as crazy as this. "What do you mean by that?" I asked rubbing my tickled ear. "Huh?" He asked looking up from his clipboard. I looked at his clipboard. He looked down at it too. He put the pen down on the bottom of the clipboard and put the clipboard on his desk. "Well Maggie, you tend to stare into space and I find that you get really distracted. Do you have ADD or something?" He asked looking me in the eye. I thought about it. I didn't think I was ADD, just an easily distracted nutcase. As he looked at me though, I just nodded to save time. I really just wanted to get the fuck out of there.

"Seriously, because I'm ADD and you shouldn't fuck around with shit like that!" He yelled and my eyes widened in fear as he glared at me and charged. He pinned me to the ground and wrapped his hands around my throat. You gotta be fucking kidding me! The door opened just then and I looked up to see Jess and Shelly walk into the room. "What the fuck?" Jess exclaimed getting Dr. CrazyFace off me. Shelly looked surprised too. Wel, now we know why he was called . Jess held him back as I got up and hid behind Shelly. Yep, I'm a wimp. "Stay back!" I heard him say as he pulled out a knife. Jess backed away fast. "Holy shit!" Shelly exclaimed. He pointed it at each of us and then jumped out of his window-breaking the glass. And we were on the sixth floor.


	7. Chapter 7

"Aww that sucks, the therapist didn't work out? Well I guess your sister's to darn crazy huh Stan? You might have to send her to a mental institution. At least if she's locked up she won't be able to hurt anyone…except maybe herself, but who really gives a shit about that?" Cartman chuckled. I glared at the asshole. "Shut you fat fucking face Cartman!" Kyle exclaimed in rage. "Yeah, Maggie's therapist jumped out the window!" Shelley said quickly. I never thought she would defend me. Cartman laughed so hard he nearly choked on his hamburger. I wish he choked! Mrs. Broflovski took us out to eat for some reason. Ike happily ate his hamburger as Cartman smiled and glared back at me. We had a glare off for a few seconds before Mrs. Broflovski started to talk. She put her arm around my shoulders and gave me a reassuring smile that it would all be okay… What would be ok exactly? I smiled back politely.

That night, I got ready to visit Kenny. God I must've had a death wish or something! And I was planning to go alone! Who was I fucking kidding? Well, it's too late now… I grabbed my coat and threw it on. I was going to meet death in the park by South Park Elementary, look him straight in the eye and… Beg for my life! I sighed. Why did I agree to this? This was really stupid!

"You're going to meet Kenny right?" I heard Stan ask. He smirked at me from the couch. How did I not noticed he was there? Maybe because the TV wasn't turned on as usual. He was reading… A book? I stood there in awe for a few seconds before straightening and giving him a solemn look. I nodded slowly. Stan chuckled a little, which surprised me. "You really are an idiot aren't you?" He asked closing the book. I frowned and looked down at it. I saw Kyle reading the same back. It was fiction, and I read it once. A long time ago… I forget what it was about.

As if reading my mind, Stan held the book up to show me. I remember it was one of Kyle's favorite folktales. About a naïve little boy who trusted everyone…Oh crap, I felt a lecture coming on. I gulped down hard to brace myself for it. I never thought I'd be lectured by my little brother of all people! Shelley maybe… But that would likely come before or after an ass kicking… Or even during! But she most likely just kicked your ass. Which was great because I'd rather have my ass kicked than be lectured. I refused to listen have the time anyway. Yep, I'm a real bitch!

"I don't need lectures Stan, especially from you!" I hissed straightening. I placed my hand on the door knob ready to go. He glanced down at it then back up at me. He gave me a stern look like I should be taking his advice and maybe I should've but I wasn't going to. My pride or pure stubbornness wouldn't let me. It was probably both in this case. Stan sighed and held his head back in laughter. My eyes widened but then I grew bored again.

"My dear sister, I wasn't going to lecture you. You think I care what Kenny does to you?" He asked. I knew he did but he wasn't going to admit it. I could see it in his eyes. "Well anyway, I'm going!" I hissed and was about to open the door when it opened by itself. I almost stumbled into Stan's boyfriend as he came in. He caught me and moved me to the side so he could get in. Craig, Clyde, Pip, Damian, Token, Tweak, and even Butters entered the house. My eyes widened. Seriously, what the fuck? The turned to face me.

"Hello Maggie!" Craig hissed and sat down on the couch next to Kyle. He smirked at me as I glared at him and frowned skeptically. Sometimes, I just acted like I hated him for the fun of it. Don't ask me why. Damian pulled me away from the door and sat me down on the couch next to Craig. He patted the seat next to him and put his arm on the head of the couch where I was at. Sometimes I felt like he was teasing me. He was with Tweak, but he likde to tease me! Bastard…

I tried to squirm away but his arm was so freakin large that I would've ended up on the floor. And for some reason, I didn't feel like moving even though I had told Kenny I'd meet him in about an hour at the park outside of South Park Elementary. Why the hell did I do that again? Oh yea that's right because I'm an idiot! Also, I wanted to clear up the whole Butters thing so he wouldn't keep coming after me anymore. But if he really wanted me dead, wouldn't he have done it by now…

While Damien was trying to get through to me I was having a flashback of what happened that evening after my therapist had killed himself.

***Flashback to fast-food place***

"We'll try to find a better therapist next time!" Mrs. Broflovski whispered patting me on the back. I tried not to roll my eyes. I didn't need a freakin therapist… Well, not for this. All I needed and wanted was to sort things out with Kenny so he wouldn't try to kill me. A wad of paper hit my head. It was a burger wrapper flung at me by our very own Kenny Mcormick. I instinctively glared at the man who might one day kill me. He nodded over to a corner that was nearly deserted and my eyes widened. He wanted to talk to me! Despite being deserted, it was still too crowded in here to try and kill me. So I smiled like the idiot I was and nodded at him agreeing to meet him in that corner towards the exit.

"Ok, Kenny what do you…" My voice trailed off as he pulled me outta the restaurant after making sure no one was looking. Fuck, I should've seen that coming. The parking lot had no witnesses because everyone was inside and the corner he pulled me behind had no windows where people could see me get massacred. Plus, there was a dark alley and a dumpster where he could easily hide my body and run because there was a fence with a man-sized hole through it. In other words, I was fucked!

He covered my mouth to keep me from screaming. Not that I was gonna, because my mouth was open but nothing came out. Ok, so maybe I was gonna. After nothing happened he let me go. I was a bit surprised but he was still glaring at me. That much was expected…

"Kenny…" My voice trailed off because he looked a little funny. Like he would cry! My eyes widened again as his fist clenched. Was he gonna punch me? "I'm not gonna do anything to you!" Kenny sighed heavily. I rolled my eyes because he wasn't looking at me. He was looking down at the cement shaking with rage I bet. He was shaking. Besides, I knew he wanted to punch me and kick my ass but he was probably trying to restrain himself for Butters. And for Jess… That's right; I noticed how they looked at each other back at Kyle's house. There was something weird going on with them… Ever since the club…

My eyes widened as I figured it out. I'm stupid, but not that stupid. "Did you and Jess do it that night at the club?" I gasped. Kenny glared up at me with a deep hatred and even stronger desire to kill me than I'd seen in his eyes there before. Ok, I was stupid! A real American idiot!

"Um, I meant, you looked at her and obeyed her every command yesterday!" I said quickly. Like that was any better…

I was waiting to get smacked when Kenny's glare eased up and he sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "It was a mistake, I love Butters, I do, but…" His voice trailed off as my eyes widened. This was great! This was horrible! This was Kenny! Nothing new… But it was still a little sad how much of an apathetic bitch I was.

"Maggie!" He whispered and I looked up at him skeptically. "If you tell Butter, I swear to God I'll kill you!" He growled and I froze up against the outside of the restaurant wall. I opened my mouth again but nothing came out. Instead of fear, I filled up with rage. "How was this mistake made?" I said through clenched teeth. He looked at me in surprise like he didn't expect this. I didn't even expect this. I half-expected to be begging for my life. Ok, fully expected. He averted my glare and looked at the ground. For the first time in my life, I think I made Kenny Mcormick cry! The tears coming out through the hood of his orange parka told me.

"Jess was trying to calm me down when I wanted to kill you back then, and I got drunk like I always do and…" Kenny voice trailed off and he rubbed the tears outta his eyes with one swipe of his sleeve. I rolled my eyes back in disgust. Of course, that was always the excuse for Kenny Mcormick wasn't it! I heard rumors about him cheating on Butters all the time and having sex especially when he was drunk. I wonder how much of it was true! I took a step forward and grabbed him by the collar of his parka. That's right; I did it! I'm just as surprised as you are. And what was even more surprising was the vulnerable look on this scumbags face! That's right; I called Kenny a scumbag. Only in my thoughts though.

"Kenny, you need to stop drinking! Butters deserves better, I mean…" My voice trailed off and I let go of him. Butter deserves better… Butters deserves a new and improved Kenny was what I meant! Right? Kenny cocked his head skeptically like he was waiting for more…maybe a beat down! I wouldn't even bother! I crossed my arms and looked away from him. I couldn't even stand looking at that cheating bastard! How many times had this happened? And did Butters know? Probably not… And the fact that Kenny didn't want him to know really pissed me off.

"Butters deserves honesty!" I hissed trying to calm down. I felt Kenny's eyes widen as he looked at me. He suddenly brushed against my shoulder and I back away. I was a little surprised, but I quickly tried to regain my anger. He just stood there beside me for a few minutes and I looked at him skeptically. This was a waste of time! I started to walk away when he grabbed my arm so suddenly it was almost enough to make me die of fright. A shiver was sent down my spine. Namely because it was cold. It was always cold in South Park. But it felt particularly cold in this area. Kenny just clenched my arm for a few minutes breathing heavily. He let go after he made sure I was looking at him. "Meet me in the park near South Park Elementary later. If you don't, I'll never talk to you again!" He threatened me rather pathetically. Was that really supposed to be a threat? I didn't care, I actually preferred it! I let out a little laugh and he glared at me like he was gonna punch me. I flinch, but he suddenly laughed. "I'm sorry, that wasn't a good enough threat was it?" He asked quietly. My eyes widened. "Why should I come?" I exclaimed and he went back to glaring at me solemnly. "Because Butters will be there!" He whispered and passed me before I had the opportunity to ask any more questions.

***End of Flashback***

"Maggie!" Damien's voice sliced through my thoughts like a knife. But seriously I was going because of that! He would've just said that! Was I really that much of an idiot?

_**Sorry, this is my first fanfic so whenever I feel like getting to suspenseful I stop so that you can feel the tension with me and wait till the next chapter which I try to have done by tomorrow. I'd like to thank anybody reading^^**_


	8. Chapter 8

"Ok Maggie time to die…" Kenny's voice trailed off as he looked from me to Damien. My eye widened. Was that just a figure of speech or did he really wanna kill me? Damien glared at Kenny. Kenny was kinda intimidated by Damien-being the devil's son and all. That and he had the power to turn him into a rock. Or maybe it was just a platypus. Either way I wasn't going to die like I had originally thought. Well today. My thoughts of death always cheered me up. Yep, I know what I said! I think there might by something wrong with me.

Kenny chuckled. He seemed a little nervous seeing Damien with me and totally on edge. Of course, I figured out Butters wasn't coming when he showed up at my house. I thought he wouldn't show up here anyway in the dead of night like an idiot… I gulped hard trying to wash away my stupidity. If it weren't for them would I be dead right now? The answer was definitely maybe, but I tried to think positive. Like the kiss me and Butters had that one time… Fuck, which was the whole reason I was in this mess! I'm not saying I didn't enjoy it…

I watched as Kenny pulled his hands out from behind his back. He had no murder weapon, but that didn't mean squat! I'm pretty sure if-given the opportunity-he'd find a way!

"See, no weapon of any kind!" He whispered pulling out his empty pockets afterwards. I gave a sigh of relief. Damien pointed at him in a confronting sort of way. I was a bit surprised. "Your hands could've been the weapon if II hadn't come here with Maggie tonight!" He hissed through clenched teeth. Kenny and Damien never had gotten along, but seeing the way Damien looked at Kenny told me that Kenny genuinely pissed him off. I couldn't blame him…

Kenny glared back at him for a few seconds and then turned that sour gaze towards me. For some reason, I felt really uncomfortable and so eager to run for my fucking life. I don't know if it was actually his ice cold glare or my cowardly instincts that told me to run. Probably both. But it was pretty weird that this was the first time in my life that I was actually terrified of Kenny's glares. I'd gotten so used to them that they had just sorta worked their way into my daily South Park routine:

**Thing to do when coming back to South Park: **

Go home and greet family.

Get glared at by Kenny if he's over, which he usually is playing video games with Stan, Kyle, and sometimes even Cartman.

Say "hi" to Jess.

Get glared at by Kenny when he catches you on the street after your daily routine of saying "hi" to Jess.

Get glared at by Kenny whenever he came over

Stay and write as much as I those weekends and summers and breaks I stayed at my house doing my best to ignore my parents.

It occurred to me now that I needed to change up my routine. Number 6 was impossible to avoid, and so was Number 1-though the greet the family part was something I didn't care for… Only with Sparky and occasionally Stan. Also… You know what, I'd just get rid of the Kenny glaring at me part if I had a say in the matter. Which I most likely didn't!

"Did Maggie need a bodyguard, so she called her big strong ex-boyfriend to deal with her problems?" Kenny asked me mockingly. A mocking filled with complete hatred. It made me blush and my eyes widen slightly. I wasn't thinking about that when I agreed to let Damien come. I was just glad someone was worried about me that much. Someone who intimidated Kenny. That always helped!

I bet Kenny was too pissed off to chuckle too. He had said come alone after dinner at the fast-food restaurant, and had forced me to reluctantly agree. Ok, I had quickly agreed just so we could stop talking. But seeing that he 'forced me' would most likely and hopefully lessen my stupidity. Probably not… One can only hope!

I was just about to speak when Damien spoke for me. "I asked her to come! Butters and a few other people in our class showed up worried about this idiot!" He said quickly but with a far superior tone you'd expect from Satan's boy. Yep, that's my Damien! Well, Pip's… Wait, he called me an idiot! I was a bit surprised, but this shouldn't have been much of a shock. But it always hurt when it came from people I actually gave two shits about! Especially when I knew they weren't joking! But the fact that I actually had friends outside of my head was good enough for me!

Kenny's eyes widened little like he did not see that coming. I didn't see that coming either. Except, Butters had been one of the people at the restaurant watching Kenny's every move… Oh, that's why!

That day; it had been Craig, Cartman, Ike, Kyle, Stan, Shelley, Jess, Kenny, Butters, and me along with our chaperone for the evening, Mrs. Broflovski. Everyone had seemed pretty determined to get me another therapist-this time a sane one-that I thought no one noticed us leave. Except maybe Butters… He actually told me that during our little meeting at the house 5 minutes ago.

***Flashback to 5 minutes ago at me house***

"Maggie, are you an idiot?" Damien asked sarcastically. I don't know why he even bothered asking me questions he already knew the answers to. I sat on the couch with my arms crossed and legs crossed and rolled my eyes. I was practically pouting for some reason. Ok, I was. I felt beyond ungrateful… And I actually cared! "Maggie, where were you going?" Craig asked pinching the top of my black coat. I had almost forgotten about that because no one seemed to notice or care about it. All they had cared about was stopping me from making the biggest mistake of my life. The first of many actually…

I allowed Craig to pull it off and lay it down on the ground and stomp on it. Ok, that part annoyed me even though it was an old coat I had since eighth grade. I quickly picked it up from under his foot and put it on my lap. "You don't need to stomp on it!" I growled glaring at him. Craig hissed at me mockingly and Clyde chuckled. I felt myself blush a little.

"Ok, all jokes aside, Maggie we think you're suicidal!" Token exclaimed and I stared at him blankly. No shit Sherlock! My brain exclaimed for me. This idiot agrees to meet her potential murderer in the dead of night on a deserted playground in front of a deserted school and you just 'think' she's suicidal! For the first time in months I wanted to smack myself. I get that a lot.

"Token, Maggie's insane. Of course she's suicidal too!" Clyde said quickly feeling him in on just how fucked up in the head I was. They all laughed and I clenched my fists back in anger. Butters was the only one who didn't laugh. He'd never laugh at another's misfortune. He's too good for that! He just sat cross-legged on the carpet facing me without even looking up. If he had had his eyes closed, I'd think he was meditating. When I meditate, I fall asleep…

"Why did you all come here?" I asked outta frustration. I was thankful they came, I really was, but just sitting there, or standing there, ripping on me ticked me off. Were they really worried or just bored? That question was almost enough to send me on a furious rampage. "Maggie…ack… don't meet, ack, Kenny, you'll, eer, die, ack!" Tweek's voice rang out over me train of thought. Aw screw it, I have no train of thought! The room was silently as we all looked at him. Most were amused at the accusation except for me and Butters. We were mostly confused and terrified. I was mostly terrified because, unlike Butters, I had a hard time trusting people or seeing the good in them that old cliché.

Tweek looked at us all in bewilderment. "What, ack, weren't we all, ack, thinking that!" Tweek exclaimed. I had to agree with him because even I was thinking it. And I was the one about to voluntarily walk to her death for no reason whatsoever. God what was wrong with me? Craig got up and started massaging Tweek's shoulders for a few seconds. When, he was done Tweek smiled at him appreciatively. They kissed and then Craig held him by the waist. They both looked at me.

"Maggie, Kenny lied about Butters being there and all as you can see. Plus, he really hates you right now so there's no telling what he might do to you. We're all worried about you!" Tweek sighed a little uneasily. My jaw dropped. Tweek didn't twitch or shake through that whole sentence. Crap did this mean I was the most paranoid kid in South Park now? I stared at Tweek a little longer to see if he would twitch or shake. He didn't. Well, Craig was hugging him…

I smiled appreciatively at Tweek and nodded. Tweek smiled back at me but Craig sighed and rolled his eyes. "Please, don't go getting a big head; some of us are only here because your friend Jess asked us to come!" Craig said quickly so eager to ruin an almost touching moment… Almost. Craig ruined it by talking. I glared at him for a second and then smirked and nodded. I really didn't care, but what was Jess doing that she couldn't be here? I shrugged it off.

Butter finally stood up from the corner and we all looked at him skeptically. He stared at me again with cloudy grey eyes and looked as if he were about to cry. Dammit, he was so cute! "Maggie, I'll go with you tonight. Kenny wouldn't dare lay a finger on you if I were there!" Butters said quickly and a little uneasily. Like he was actually unsure. Either way, I really didn't care…

I smiled at Butters appreciatively and nodded. Everyone looked sort of surprised. Damien put a hand on Butters shoulder and patted it. Butters looked up at him skeptically like the rest of us. "I'll go with her ok?" He told him. Butters hesitated but reluctantly nodded. Damn son of a bitch! Damien not Butters…

I guess I should've been a bit more appreciative seeing people actually care enough to show up at my house and start verbally abusing me for being stupid and worry about me. Even though most of them-like Craig-probably only came because of Jess. But Tweek seemed worried about me too. Genuinely worried. I always liked that kid…

I tried not to sigh and forced a smile at Damien. Ok, so it wasn't that forced. Despite Damien breaking up with me for Pip, I wasn't really all that mad and still loved that prick. Even if it was only like a brother and sister relationship between us from now on. Dammit, I kinda hated those! If I had my way…

I blushed and I saw Pip smile at me. There was nothing bad at all about that kid so it was hard not to envy him. But way under my envy, there was love and compassion… It was nauseating! But that kid who everyone hear thought was French because they're all idiots had been like my third best friend since the day we'd met. I should've known Damien and Pip would be together ever since we had all played video games at my house the second day our relationship had started and Damien had 'accidentally' grabbed his ass while reaching for his control—

Motherfucker! My brain went crazy thinking back and I sent I wanted to slap Damien. After punching myself in the face for not seeing the obvious connection. Damien looked skeptically at me and I realized I was glaring daggers at Pip. Pip looked terrified which satisfied me but at the same time made me feel like a bully. "I'm sorry Pip, I didn't mean to glare!" I said quickly but quietly. Pip frowned at first but then smiled. He patted my head and I felt ready to kill the bastard! Ok, so there was a little resentment there. But Damien and Pip really did make a cute couple.

Damien came over and yanked me up by the sleeve of my shirt and lead me out the doorway with my jacket. As he shut the door I heard Tweek say something. "Ack! I forget to tell her that Kenny might be working for the underpants gnomes! Oh Jesus Christ, I got to tell her!" Tweek said starting to freak out like usual. I gotta say, I was a bit surprised, but then everyone laughed. "Don't worry Tweekster Damien's with her!" Craig said quickly and reassuringly. Trying to calm down his boyfriend…

***End of Flashback***

I felt something wet hit my cheek. A snowball? "Are you listening to me?" Kenny exclaimed furiously. I sighed. I never listen during a flashback… It ruins the illusion I so desperately try to create. I heard Kenny sigh as well. I looked over because I hadn't heard Damien say a word and realized that he wasn't there anymore! Fuck that bastard! Fuck him to hell! Oh wait…

Now my nerves really went into overdrive, and I tried to calm myself down. Kenny glared at me for a few minutes and then sighed again. This time it sounded more from exhaustion than from frustration. I tried desperately to reason with him.

"Maybe we could meet in the morning in broad daylight…" My voice trailed off as I realized my voice was shaking and I was about to cry. Another snowball hit me before I even saw it coming. Damn Kenny! "Shut up!" He hissed breathing heavily. Was he getting a work out using me as a punching bag or what? Even if most of his abuse was verbal. I felt something hit my face rock hard and I fell over. I looked up to see Kenny hovering over me with his fist up in the air. I fingered my lip which hurt like hell and started to bleed. "You stupid idiot, you make me sick!" Kenny cried like I was supposed to care what he thought. I hated his guts. Before I knew it I knocked him to the ground by shoving him. I had enough!

"Kenny I already apologized for kissing Butters, and I'll never do it again! Why do you still want to beat the crap outta me?" I hissed now standing over him. Sad to say, this was probably the bravest I was going to get. Kenny glared up at me but surprisingly did nothing except that. He didn't even get off the ground. I was kinda relieved and felt myself ease up a little. Ok, a lot.

He looked away suddenly. "I don't know…" His voice trailed off and left me completely skeptical. He suddenly got up and smirked at me. "Did it hurt when I punched you?" He said gesturing to my lip. I was pretty sure I looked at him funny. I couldn't help it. What the fuck kind of question was that? That was like saying 'Did you get burned when I set you on fire'… I froze. Ok, so not nearly as psychotic as that…

My eyes widened and I flinched when Kenny put a hand on my shoulder and laughed. "Sorry!" He said through laughter and patted my shoulder as his hand dropped back to his side. I looked at him with a blank expression. It wasn't that funny you bastard! I thought as I let out a sigh. "Hey, come back to my house and I'll get you cleaned up!" He whispered. His breathe felt ice cold on my ear and sent shivers down my spine. I felt my head move up and down like a bobble head, but I must've looked hesitant or terrified because Kenny smirked at me and squeezed my shoulder. There was a little pain there… But nothing compared to my lip's pain. Poor thing…

"Don't worry; it's over now so I'll leave you alone after we get you fixed up!" He said quickly. Fixed up? As Kenny led me away from the playground it took all my will power not to scream, cry, or hit him. If I was alive tomorrow, I'd definitely punch Damien in the face for leaving me here with him! After all, I didn't trust Kenny McCormick!


	9. Chapter 9

"Ok, you can wait in my room, I'm gonna get some drinks!" He said quickly pulling me into his room and closing the door. Something didn't fell right… Especially since I was lying on the ground in the dark of his room and to top it all off I wasn't even thirsty! Something definitely didn't smell right…

"I fuckin knew it!" I heard a familiar voice whisper from the bed. I jumped a little and was about to run out when arms grabbed my shoulder. "It's just me, Karen let me in!" Jess said quickly and somewhat sympathetically. Was it just my imagination or was she actually sorry for almost scarring the shit out of me. I choose to believe it was just my imagination so that I could be pissed even more. I loved being angry for some reason. It was like my favorite emotion now…

Jess turned on the lights and I was still kinda surprised to see her here. I was mostly confused. "Jess why are you in Kenny's room with the lights off?" I asked. She was fully dressed so I didn't think Kenny was cheating again. Beside, Jess wouldn't let him… Or would she? Jess blushed slightly and my eyes widened. "How can you do this to Butters?" I asked furious. That was the first time I've ever raised me voice to her…And judging by the look she gave me, probably my last.

I looked away and sat down on the bed for comfort. She sat next to me and sighed. "What happened to your lip?" She asked rubbing off some blood from my upper lip. Despite the pain, I forgot all about it when she scared me. My eyes widened. I didn't wanna get Kenny in trouble… What the fuck am I saying? Of course I wanted to get him in trouble!

I opened my mouth to speak when Jess spoke first. Dammit, I was sick and tired of people interrupting me! But what are you gonna do…

"Kenny punched you right, dumb bastard!" She angrily said through clenched teeth. I looked at her skeptically as the door to Kenny's room opened. I looked that way with a little comfort not only from the bed, but from knowing Jess was here with me. That would likely decrease my chances of dying today. "I got drinks!" Kenny said in a sing-song way. He seemed unusually cheerful all of a sudden. I actually think that tonight was the night he was planning to kill me… Fuck!

He stopped half-way into the room and he frowned. He forced a little unnerving smile as he put a soda down on the dresser and handed me a Dr. Pepper. "You like Dr. Pepper right?" He smirked. I looked at it with heavy suspicion that it might actually have something more than Dr. Pepper in it. Jess snatched it from me and Kenny looked at her in surprise. And then alarm as she drank from it. I'm pretty sure I looked the same way. Not to mention frightened that if she died Kenny would force me to drink it. But I'm not a total heartless bitch; I'd be said if she died too.

"Jess, noooooo…" My voice trailed off because they were both looking at me like I was an idiot. Kenny looked slightly amused. Jess burped and handed him the Dr. Pepper. "Cocoa-cola, really Kenny?" She asked as he laughed and set it down on the dresser. "And I would've gotten away with it too, if it wasn't for you and your devotion to this idiot. Who let you in here anyway? You know breaking and entering is a crime right?" Kenny chuckled as he sat down next to her on the bed.

Jess stared blankly at him. "First of all, this idiot is devoted to me too because, unlike you, I don't bully her into doing whatever I say. Also, Karen let me in; to your room too about half-an-hour ago, she also gave me your dairy to read as I waited." She explained casually as she held up the book labeled 'Kenny's Diary '. Kenny blushed a bright red and snatched it from her. I never saw Kenny blush in embarrassment before… It was rather amusing. And kinda cute…

"How dare you!" Kenny said from under his breath glaring at her. "How dare you punch Maggie in the face!" Jess remarked quickly. His gaze shifted from her to me apologetically. My eyes widened in surprise. Kenny's never looked at me that way before… I looked away from him crossing my arms and legs on the bed. He looked… Cute! At least when he wasn't glaring at me. Which he always had been ever since the first day we meet.

I blushed a little, but this wasn't enough to make me like Kenny. Just hate him a little less. There was something sweet, and almost kind, but he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined, but now he's dear, I'm so unsure; I wonder why I didn't see it there before…. Shit, I was singing a Beauty and the Beast song wasn't I? Well at least I was singing it outside of my head… I stopped and stared at Jess and Kenny who were looking at me in surprise and bewilderment. But then they cracked up. Oh shit…

"Maggie, why did you start singing that song?" Kenny said taking a deep breathe. Tears were in his eyes. It wasn't all bad I guess… At least I made him cry. And Kenny didn't have a bad laugh… God dammit!

And that was just from the look he gave me. Imagine what I would do if he actually started being nicer to me. Save me life once, and I might put on a whole freakin broadway play for him. Aw screw that… I got up off the bed and walked to the door. The laughter had stopped from behind me. I stood there for a moment gently grasping the door knob.

"If there's nothing more to talk about I'm leaving!" I exclaimed bitterly as I tightened me grasp on the door knob and started to turn it the right… As I opened the door a peak Kenny closed it on me. My eyes widened and I looked up at him. He was glaring at me. Yep, that was the Kenny I knew and hated. The one that scared the shit outta me sometimes.

"We have lots to talk about!" He hissed pulling me away from the door. "Like why you hit her!" Jess said quickly gesturing to my lip. I automatically rubbed the spot where it hurt the most with my left hand. The spot where it was bleeding. I felt a rough hand on top of my head that sent shivers down my spine. My immediate that's where 'Fuck you Kenny'… Of course, that doesn't mean I wanted to fuck him, I wanted to fuck Butters… Aww fuck I should just stop talking right now or um thinking actually!

I blushed a little but I couldn't move. I seriously felt like I had frozen on the bed when his hand touched me. "She's fine. It's not like I made her bleed that much." Kenny said. I wanted to roll my eyes. Comforting words from Kenny McCormick… Or at least as comforting as it gets.

Jess sighed. "But you told me you wouldn't hurt her!" She said quietly outta frustration. Well look how well that turned out? I had a bloody lip and was completely traumatized now! Ok, so maybe I was over exaggerating about being traumatized at all. But I hated the douche more than ever. And in the end, isn't that all that matters?

Kenny smacked me on the head gently. I still flinched as he did it. He took his hand off of me and sat next to Jess on the bed. "She got on her nerves, no wonder she was bullied in high school. Her goody-fucking-two-shoes attitude got on my last nerve!" Kenny yawned collapsing on the bed. My eyes widened. How'd he know that? Well, I guess since he was Stan's friend he knew almost everything about me. Even if he didn't want to. Which I'm sure he didn't! It was the same thing with me. I knew a lot about him that I didn't want to know. Like the fact that he was the biggest manwhore in South Park. Ok, so it was nice to know, but I didn't really care for that information! I still hated him even before I knew that. I think I laughed when I found that out…

Jess looked a little surprised to but she didn't know about it actually. She glared at me. "What?" She asked me in surprise and anger. I rolled my eyes and sighed heavily. I was teased a lot, but only Shelley physically beat me up. Though, I guess it was sisterly abuse. And it mostly just happened at home… Mostly…

Oh well all in the past. I was actually surprised Jess didn't figure it out. Well, she was a reason I wasn't bullied physically I guess. I rubbed the back of my head. The place where Kenny smacked it didn't really hurt all that much. "Stan told me. Of course, she didn't usually come home with black eyes. It just looked like she'd always been crying or was about to cry." He explained in a tired voice. I looked at him flatly, but he was staring up at his ceiling. I blushed a little. Damn Stan had to tell him everything didn't he? I mean I'm pretty sure he told all his friends… That little brat!

"Oh that!" Jess laughed suddenly. I instantly glared at her. What the hell was so funny about that? "I'm sorry Maggie I guess I never noticed. I feel horribly I really do." She smirked looking at me in sympathy. Sure she felt horrible, that's why she was smiling! But being teased didn't really bother me, or little tricks like putting gum under and inside my desk sometimes and waiting to see if I would touch it. All those kids were stupid ignorant people who I wanted to see die as painfully as possible! Except…

Eric's half-brother Scott Tenorman wasn't really bad despite being Eric Cartman's brother. Well, half-brother. He was actually pretty nice to me sometimes after Jess had yelled at him about filling my locker with trash and stealing my history notes and… Ok, so he did a lot of shit to me like everyone else! But he got better after a month or two after I started at South Park High.

He was away at Colorado State University though. Kenny suddenly turned over to his side facing me. His expression blank so I had no idea what he was going to say. Dammit! "Didn't you use to have a little girl crush on Eric's older brother?" He suddenly asked me. My eyes widened and I felt my cheeks heating up. "What?" I cried. Jess snickered and I looked at her again. She smiled at me. She scratched her chin and pretended to be wondering about something. I knew she wasn't. She was too smart to not see that I liked Scott and he liked me… Yeah right!

"Come to think of it, you guys were like best friends. I was jealous." She said pretending to pout. I held my head back in both confusion and satisfaction. Satisfied that Jess had finally admitted she was jealous about something. Confused because I didn't what she was jealous about. Sure, Scott was talking to me a lot back then and we hung out back then because he was always making up excuses to study together, but we weren't best friends. Not even… more like close acquaintances. And why the hell was Kenny bringing this up all of a sudden anyway? I was about to ask him when he started talking again. Damn him…

"What if I told you he was coming home tomorrow, would you get all giddy and do it with him?" He asked me. He was so serious that it really did surprise me. Jess covered her mouth to keep from going hysterical. I felt myself turning the brightest shade of red ever. I thought I was going to explode. I wished I was going to explode at that moment…

What the hell was his problem? For some reason my mind thought about Butters and that he might somehow be involved with this… Of course he was, that stupid awesome kiss was the whole reason Kenny wanted to erase my whole existence! In other words, fucking murder me! I sighed and tried to calm down by Kenny ruined it by saying something else stupid too… He always does that!

He turned back and stretched out on his bed. He put his hands behind his head and looked at me again sideways. His expression was still blank but also serious. I was getting really irritated. What was all of this about? "Would you leave Butters alone then?" He asked me and I looked miserably from him to Jess. She wasn't laughing anymore she was still covering her mouth. I really wanted to punch those bastard! It's not like I was pursuing Butters after one accidental kiss! One sweet and not-so-accidental kiss… Now I covered my mouth and clenched my fists. For the first time ever, I wanted to tear my lips off. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to punch Kenny first. But fantasizing about that kiss and not being able to find one bad thing about it aside from the fact that it had really ticked Kenny off wasn't helping!

Ok, so maybe the other bad part was that Butters was gay and already had a boyfriend… him! I sighed again heavily outta frustration, and half outta freakin exhaustion. What time was it anyway? I looked at Kenny's digital alarm clock on his dresser by the soda cans and my eyes widened. Fuck me! I got up and ran to the floor. I heard Kenny get a jump start off the bed but I had already opened it. "It's really fucking late!" I cried trying to be quiet. His siblings and parents had to be sleeping. It was so dark outside of his room that I nearly tripped over some things when getting my jacket on. After all, it was midnight and I was way pass curfew. Yes I know…

_**Sorry for not putting in a flashback lol^^' I meant to really, but I couldn't find the right time to do one. Next time I'm gonna try to do a flashback to the club where Kenny and Jess get drunk. I think it's only fair to have Jess drunk to so it doesn't seem like she's taking advantage of him lol. Anywayz thanks for reading this^_^**_


	10. Chapter 10

"So Kenny gave you Cocoa-Cola?" Stan asked skeptically. I nodded while lying on the couch with him. Stan laughed with his arm around Kyle. Kyle smirk but he didn't laugh. "What's Cocoa-Cola? Do you mean Coca-Cola?" Kyle asked me. I rolled me eyes at his dumb question. Common mistake to those not in a joke known to few. By few I mean me, Kenny, and Jess… And maybe Butters. Kyle frowned and looked at Stan for guidance… Naturally. Stan shrugged I rolled my eyes again. Stan flicked my ear. I glared at him as I covered it.

"Owwwwww!" I cried. I really wanted to hit him. Kyle chuckled to himself and I really wanted to hit him. Stan smirked as he removed his hand down to his side. "Is that some kind of joke between you and Kenny?" He asked me and I slowly nodded taking my hand off of my ear cautiously. I gave them a moment to blankly and impatiently stare at me before I spoke. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth as the door opened. I would later tell them that Cocoa-Cola was a mixture of Cocoa-Cola and hot Cocoa mix together. Jess was really indifferent to drinking the sweet concoction because we played truth or dare and that was almost 99% of the time the dare.

Cartman let himself in and hastily slammed the door behind him. Oh boy! This most of been some big news for an entrance like that… "What do you want fatass?" Stan blinked. Eric ignored him and stared happily at me. His smirk annoyed me so much that I wanted to slap it right off of his face. I was also really confused. So were Kyle and Stan though. "Maggie, guess what! Scoot's coming back today! Think you guys will hook up?" He said forcing me to make room for his big ass on the couch. Ok, he wasn't that fat. In fact, he lost some weight since sixth grade and was actually kind of handsome. Probably the only straight teenager I knew in South Park. Well except for his brother… I tried not to blush thinking about his brother. Damnit why did I have to be so girly? Why God why? I shook my head and looked at Cartman who was frowning at me in confusion. He probably was wondering why I was looking away from him. So I looked back… Even though I didn't want too…

"Why do you want me and Scott to go out again?" I asked not really thinking of what I was saying. Stan and Kyle looked at me in surprise. "Again?" They both said almost in unison. I looked at them in alarm. "I didn't say that!" I exclaimed. Again, not really thinking about what I was saying. Kyle opened his mouth to say something and Cartman interrupted him; earning himself a glare from Kyle. "Well whatever, I just thought of the funniest prank ever to pull on my brother when he comes back!" Cartman was almost leaping for joy while he said this. My eyes widened and I felt myself giving him a skeptical glare to show off how annoyed and confused he made me sometimes.

"What the hell are you talking about Cartman?" Stan exclaimed and I whirled my head around at him. He was sitting up straight with his eyes widened. He was still as confused as me though… But I felt as if there was something I wasn't getting… Cartman looked at Stan for a while then back to me without a word. We were all frowning again. "Anyway Maggie, maybe if you to get together Scott would become gay just like Damien. It might take a few years but I'm sure you could do it in time!" He explained optimistically and my eyes widened. He brushed his fat little hand through my hair as my cheeks heated up with embarrassment. I got ready to slap Cartman or something, but Stan got up and gave Cartman a push on the shoulders that sent him felling to the ground.

"You fatass don't talk that way to my sister!" He said and I couldn't help but smile. I felt really loved at that moment. "Yeah Cartman, don't make her feel any worse than she already does that her boyfriend turned gay!" Kyle said with balled up fist. He loed at me and smiled. When I didn't smile back, he frowned. Why did he have to say that? Speak of the Devil… Or at least the Devil's son… Damien opened the door. I stood up immediately with all eyes going to me. "Every heard of knocking?" I said quickly while in the spotlight. When no one answered me but all eyes drilled deeply into my soul, I sat back down with my arms crossed. Why was I even still down here? I should've ran upstairs after the blow to my self-esteem that I just took from fatass over here. I rolled my eyes and got off the couch. I was going to the stair case when Damien's shrill demonic voice made me freeze in my tracks. One hand already on the railing, but unable to finish what I started… Why did I feel like he would yell at me?

"Sit down Maggie, I want to talk to you!" Damien exclaimed in a shrill command. Like any good servant, I obeyed. Holy fuck, when did I start thinking of myself as his servant? This was demeaning… I already opened my mouth to protest but nothing came out. Damien examined me then eyed my bruised lip that everyone was so worried about last night. Even though I still had gotten the grounding that mom had said I so rightfully deserved…. She made me want to ran away sometimes…

***Flashback to last night coming home***

I made it home with a heavy sigh of relief. Quietly though… All the lights were turned off so that meant that I would have to find me way to the staircase in the dark. It shouldn't be that bad so I took one step forward carefully so that I wouldn't run into anything. The floor under the rug quietly squeaked in pain and it slowly got brighter in the room. And by slowly I mean someone had just turned the lamp on that was next to the couch. Uh-oh!

Sharon Marsh… Or my mother as I should call her, I guess… Stood next to my dad on the couch glaring at me with much disapproval and disappointment in her eyes. I tried not to roll mine as my heart sank like a defeated champion abandoning all hope. God just shoot me dead! "Maggie, where were you?" I heard my mother ask and I escaped from my own desperate thoughts to focus on her. She was really mad this time! Good thing Shelly wasn't watching, because she'd be… I looked up slowly to see Shelly on the stairwell grinning evilly at me. I read her lips which mimed "You're gonna get it." God damnit my life officially sucked right now! "Maggie!" My mom said almost hissing at me. My head whirled around back to her and…

***Flashback cut short…***

"Maggie?" Damien yelled tugging on my shoulder. I could've lied and said that it was nice to see him without his arm candy, Pip, but after he had abandoned me at the park last night, I wanted to kill him! I swatted his arm off of my shoulder and glared at him. Big mistake! I kept getting lost in his eyes… I looked away after a few seconds of mentally scolding myself. Yeah, I do that a lot… I felt Damien's gaze still upon me and his shoulder brushed against mine instead. I covered my mouth and he held me in his arms and kissed my forehead… Oh God, not him too! I got up off the couch in one fatal jump that sent me falling to the ground. I should really look up what fatal means… Damien's eyes widened and he covered his mouth. A sweet snicker barely escaped through the cracks of his fingers.

"Maggie, are you okay?" Damien asked me as I got off the ground. He patted the cushion next to him with a sly smirk and I sat down on the cushion next to it. He frowned for a moment but ignored the cushion in between us and looked at me. His eyes widened and I frowned skeptically, but then almost gasped in horror when I found out that he was examining my lip. I immediately tried to cover my lip but Damien forced my hand down. He was much stronger than I remember… I slowly looked down at my hand in his and backed away. I don't know what was wrong with me… Well… Damien finally covered the space between us and looked at my bruised lip closely. I was freaking out, but it was probably because he was holding both of my hands down. For some reason, my heart was beating really fast.

"Damien, stop!" I shouted and I heard multiple footsteps running down the stairs. I looked to the staircase to see Shelly and the others run down the stairs. I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment at how loud that was and looked away; hoping they would disappear. "Is everything alright down here?" I heard my mom ask. I nodded without looking at her. Sparky jumped on my lap and laid there. I smiled and pet his back. He closed his eyes and laid his chin on my thigh. I looked lovingly at Sparky until my dad came down the stairs with a bat in hand. Sparky jumped off my lap and ran into the kitchen. "What happened?" He said looking from me to Damien and tightly gripping the bat.

Damien was as confused as he was and looked at me for backup. I reluctantly gave it to him… Very reluctantly! I kind of wanted to see my dad pulverize him with a bat, but it just wouldn't be fair since he didn't really do anything wrong besides caring for me… Hey wait! "Dad, he didn't do anything I'm sorry I woke you guys up!" I said quickly looking at Shelly's mad expression. She leaned over the railing a little to yell at me. At least, that's what I knew was going to happen. "Well keep it down turd, normal people are still sleeping!" She shouted slurring on her "s" through her mouth guard, and what I guessed was a wisp. I never really asked her. Then again, I never really cared.

Sharon put her hands on the sides of Shelly's shoulders and guided back up the stairs. Shelly glared at me for a while before she followed her mom upstairs. I didn't see Stan, Kyle, or Cartman come down with them. They must've gone out while I was in flashback mode. "So, can I still use this?" My dad asked gesturing to the bat. I looked at the wooden bat and then back up on him. "Not on Damien… Or me!" I said quickly when I realized that my stupid dad might actually do just that. I loved my dad, but when he really wanted to do something, he did it! No matter what!

"Don't be silly sweetie, I wouldn't use it on you!" He said quickly laughing. Somehow, I didn't believe him. He stopped laughing after a while and left. We waited until he was all the way up the stairs before we started speaking again. Damien turned to me when he was all the way upstairs and looked at my lip again. "Did Kenny do that?" Damien asked but the tone of voice he used told me that he already knew the answer. He always knew the answer so it made me wonder why he even bothered asking!

The door opened and I watched as Stan came in with a note in his hand. He stopped by me and gave me the note. I took it from him skeptically and unfolded it slowly. It was from Kenny! I was about to rip it up when Stan hit my over the head with his hand. "What are you doing?" I cried and I heard footsteps run down the stairs. We all looked up to see my dad with that bat in hand. He looked at us and the bat lowered in disappointment. "Oh, it's just your brother!" He said in a pouty voice as he ran back upstairs like as child. Stan and I both rolled our eyes and then we both eyed the note. I knew that if I made another attempt to rip it up again, he would smack me again. I sighed and opened it up again where I had clenched it into my fist and tried to rip it up. It read:

_Dear Idiot of Stan's,_

_If you thought I was going to let you get away with blackmailing me, you're a bigger idiot than everyone in South Park already believes. Just ask Stan! Anyway, I took you're diary and I'll blackmail you. Take that Bitch!_

_Sincerely, Kenny_

_P.S: Stan helped me… Have a nice life._

"What the hell! I don't have a diary!" I cried and crumbled the note into a ball. I threw it on the ground. When did I even start blackmailing Kenny? I shrugged. It's not like I even cared, I was more concerned about the 'diary' part. I hadn't carried a diary since fourth grade, and that one went missing long before I met Kenny. It went missing a few weeks after I moved in with the Marsh's. I looked at Stan skeptically and even more to my interests he was avoiding my gaze. "Stan?" I frowned curious to where Kyle was. Kyle rarely ever left his side. "You used to have a diary…" Stan's voice trailed off and he looked towards the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and then stopped. My eyes widened. I never told anyone I had a diary. Not even Jessica! I just kept in a locked drawer in my-

"Actually, your drawer wasn't locked!" Stan said quickly, but he immediately shut his mouth. I looked at him looking towards the kitchen. Why was he looking towards the kitchen?Wait, was he reading my thoughts? How was that even possible? "I don't have to read your thoughts to know that you're freaking out about that old Scooby-Doo diary you used to have to right down boring facts about your boring life!" Stan cried in frustration for some reason. Wait a minute. Something clicked as Damien threw his head back in laughter. "You stole my diary!" I said in a low voice. Stan grinned like it was something to be proud of. "Yeah, but I guess Kenny has it now!" He laughed. I got up and slapped him. Everyone stopped laughing. Thank God! Stan was being a jerk right now. Stan looked at me like he had no idea why I slapped him.

"You obnoxious brat why would you do that?" I asked keeping my voice low. I didn't want anyone to run down the stairs because of me again. Stan chuckled a little and I wanted to slap him so hard he'd cry, but that was ridiculous. Stan didn't cry. I was pretty sure he was a robot Shelly had designed to kill me. I know it's complicated. I just continued to glare at him. "I thought that maybe if I tricked Shelly with it, she'd leave me alone. I'm really glad you came to live with us sis! I love you!" He said quickly hugging me tightly. I felt like he was just trying to change the subject with this lovie-doviness of his. I didn't hug back in retaliation. I hated his guts right now anyway! I shoved him off with all of my strength. Success!

"Do you know why Kenny is blackmailing me? By the way, I'll get you back for this later!" I said quickly moving away from him. Stan shrugged sitting next to me on the couch. "No idea, but good luck getting even with me. I know people!" He whispered and patted me head as he left. I eyed him skeptically as he went out the door. What was that supposed to mean? More importantly, where was he going? I looked back at Damien and he shrugged.

**Well this is the 10****th**** chapter of my story I believe. I'll make the 11****th**** later I want to make more fanfics later to, but I have to finish this one first. Hopefully, for me, I can finish this and move on to bigger and better fanfics someday… Soon^^**


	11. Chapter 11

"So Kenny's blackmailing you?" Shelly grinned evilly at me instead of being the sympathetic friend I needed. Well of course, it was Shelly. Come to think of it, because I was pretty sure I wasn't thinking before, why wasn't I talking to Jessica? I lay on Shelly's bed so I wouldn't have to look her in the eyes. I sat there for a minute while Shelly was typing on the computer; talking to her new boyfriend over the internet. A senior at Michigan State… I opened my mouth to say something to break the uncomfortable silence, but Shelly broke it first. Dammit!

"So what made you come to me with this, piece of information, and not your turd friend Jessica?" Shelly asked me. I sat up and glared at her. She frowned and glared back at me. She could make fun of me all she wanted, but not my friends. Well she couldn't… "You don't hate Jess, do you?" I asked instead for some reason. She glared at me for a few more seconds and then turned around to type on the computer again. "I don't hate Jessica, she not as bad as you!" Shelly said in a low voice. "Yeah try living with her!" I murmured rolling my eyes. Shelly turned back to face me with a skeptical expression on my face.

"So, you had a diary?" Shelly said innocently pretending she hadn't noticed before. Stan told me that he told Shelly about my diary and was writing stuff in there that he didn't want to get blamed with… So everything! That explains why Shelly was always beating me up whenever her stuff went missing… Literally. "I had no idea!" She continued innocently. As innocent as pure evil could pretend to be. I stared at her in disbelief. She frowned after a while. Then she sighed and I frowned as she sat next to my on the bed. She looked at me. "Ok, you caught me. I knew you had a diary. Stan told me about it, but like a good sister… Like a good sister, I never even touched it." She said. If I hadn't known the truth or her for that matter, I might've believed her. Well there was that, and she hesitated a moment when she said 'good sister'. I guess she wasn't used to saying it as much as she was hearing it.

"So now Kenny has your diary?" Shelly frowned. She seemed as confused as I was so I knew that she couldn't have given Kenny my diary. In fact I couldn't picture Shelly giving a kid like him anything but a black-eye. Haha, black-eye… That would be a dream come true! As I was fantasizing about how awesome it would be to see Shelly kick Kenny's ass instead of mine for a change, I felt a slap on my head. I mouthed the words 'ow' and covered the bump that would probably grow within a matter of days… Or minutes…

"Tell me!" Shelly grunted like she actually cared about what form of blackmail Kenny chose for me. This was probably just one of her many ways to mess with me. I pretended to think it over and got off the bed and headed to the door. I opened it and turned back to her. "You're right for once Shelly, I should go talk to Jess!" I said quickly and shut the door before she could throw something at me for that indirect insult. Ok, maybe not so indirect… "I'm always right turd!" Shelly yelled through the door. I rolled my eyes and told my parents I was going down to Jessica's apartment. It wasn't that far of a walk, just down the street.

Jess lived in the first row of apartment buildings. "So Kenny's blackmailing you, that's awesome!" Jess laughed as she ate her breakfast. Damn, I was regretting even coming to talk to her now. I'd rather of stayed home and spilled my guts out to Shelly. What is wrong with me? Jess looked at my clearly upset expression and frowned. Hopefully she was feeling bad about what she said a few seconds ago. "I'm sorry Maggie, but I never knew you had a diary." Jess said preoccupied with eating her cereal more than anything. I sat down in one of her cushioned wooden chairs by the table and nodded. "I didn't know I had a diary either!" I said quickly and tried not to smile or laugh. I always smiled or laughed when I lied. I have no idea why!

Jess looked at me with disbelief and disapproval. It was like it was my fault that Kenny was blackmailing me! Like I gave him that diary that I had lost a few years earlier. No, it was Stan! I just knew it…

"You have a diary!" She exclaimed. "Had!" I corrected quickly. "So what exactly is he blackmailing you for? To stay away from Butters or he'll let me read your diary along with everybody else in South Park?" She questioned me but it sounded more like an answer. My heart sank. Kenny would do just that. But he must've known what was like:

_Butters was like a drug, I craved him all the time…_

Jess started laughing. I stared up at her. My cheeks were heating up. Did I do one of those things where I said those kinds of things out loud? This was becoming a habit. An embarrassing habit! "You should tell Kenny that next time you see him!" Jess exclaimed. I opened my mouth to protest as  
>I heard a knock on the apartment door. "Coming!" Jess said quickly and slapped me on the head as she passed. She could be so abusive sometimes… I followed her with my eyes as she opened the door, and then my eyes widened as Kenny stepped in with Butters behind him. I was a little happy to see Butters, but that still didn't change the fact that I was kind of intimidated by Kenny McCormic right now. Ok, I was more than intimidated… I gulped down some of Jess's cereal.<p>

"What the hell are you doing?" Jess yelled slapping my head again as she sat down a stole the spoon from my hand and dipped it back into the bowl of fruitloops. "Hey Maggie!" Butters said quickly waving before Kenny pulled his hand down with one of his. They looked at each other for a moment; Butters was skeptical but Kenny fixed him with a deadpan stare. Butters was the first to look away and Kenny looked in the opposite direction towards me. His expression didn't ease up. I looked back at his unsettling stare thinking he might snatch that spoon from Jessica and cram it down my throat or something. That might've been too extreme…

"Maggie, I have a proposition for you!" Kenny said in an authoritative controlled voice. His voice was steady and cool. I blinked once in confusion. Well, he was blackmailing me, so I knew what he was getting at. The proposition part was what got me all curious. "K…" I said letting my voice trail off as I snuck a look back at Butters. He wasn't looking at me, but at the ground. He looked miserable to me though. I frowned, but looked back at Kenny… Even though I didn't want to… "Ok Kenny, what's this weird proposition of yours?" I asked sounding as uninterested as I possibly could. I was pretty sick of his little games, ever since day 1.

"I don't want you to come near Butters again. I would say just never kiss Butters again, but I suspect every time you're near him you might want to tear his face off." Kenny giggled a little and Butters looked at him with alarm. I did too with my jaw dropped open as if to say something. A bit of laughter escaped my mouth as Kenny looked skeptically at me. Butters gave me a tiny smirk. Unbelievable… He was really unbelievable! "You're right, that's exactly what I would do!" I said sarcastically. Did her seriously think I was that crazy. I guess everyone did… Kenny gestured for Butters to sit down in a chair across from me. He took the chair next to him by me. I smiled at him and patiently waited for him to continue. I'm pretty sure some of my fear of him had subsided. He was just like any other human being. Well maybe not, but he still had emotional issues like most people. Today's emotion for Kenny was jealousy. Of me? I smiled a little. Even I thought that was kind of funny in a sense. Did he expect Butters to dump him for me? Well, I hoped so, but Butters didn't seem willing to dump Kenny. By the way Butters looked at Kenny sometimes; you'd think he was in an abusive relationship. The same thing could be said for me and Jess, except we weren't in a relationship like that she just liked to beat me sometimes…

"I know you would, that's why you you're banned from even talking to Butters when I'm around." He told me sounding quite serious. My smile turned to a frown. I had lost all my patience with Kenny if I had ever had any to begin with. "Listen Kenny, I'm not gonna hurt Butters. The only person I'd like to hurt is you!" I exclaimed smacking a fist on the table. Kenny's eyes widened in surprise for some reason. Was that seriously surprising to him? But Butters was just as surprised as Kenny was, and that I could understand. I looked away from both of them and down at Jess's hardwood floor in the apartment. "Kenny, I'm serious. I don't even know how that kiss happened… I was probably drunk." I said choosing my words carefully. Kenny was a little imprudent sometimes, but he was mostly sensitive too…I think. Not sensitive like Butters, but maybe more like Jessica… If Jessica was sensitive… Anyway, I hadtomake sure he knew that kissing Butters was a mistake without flat out saying it. I didn't want Butters to get the wrong idea… I just hope he bought this whole 'drunk' thing.

Jess let out an obnoxious loud noise that could be called a laugh. I wasn't sure what the sound of Jessica laughing was anymore… I glared at her, but she just kept talking. And I thought Jessica was supposed to be the smart one! "Yeah right, you're not allowed to drink!" She exclaimed taking her now empty bowl over to the sink. She rinsed it out and put it in the dishwasher along with her spoon. She came back and sat down. She crossed her arms and glared back at me. I rolled my eyes. "If I'm old enough to get into clubs, I'm old enough to drink!" I told her quickly and then glanced back at Kenny nervously. He looked quite entertained. Damn, I wanted to punch him!

Kenny let out a chuckle and got out of the chair. Butter rose too. I looked up at him and tried to get his attention. I'm pretty sure my gaze looked more like pity than anything. Well he was dating Kenny. Ok, maybe that was a little harsh… Ok, it was a lot harsh, and I meant every word of it!

He put a hand on my shoulder and gripped it. I cleared my throat as he lowered his head to meet my eyes. I tried not to show fear, but I wasn't really good at that. I could tell that he saw my fear because he slowly smirked at me patting my shoulder to make me jump a little. "Kenny stop it!" Butters and Jessica almost in unison. I think I heard Jess get a head start because, unlike Butters and I, she wasn't scared of Kenny. In fact, I don't think anything scared her! That's ridiculous though…

"Don't forget that I'm blackmailing you, do you know what that means idiot?" Kenny whispered. His warm breath slapping me in the face like the hot fires of hell… If fires could slap… I don't know, I'm not that could with similes! Anyway despite how much I wanted to rip out his guts right now, he wasn't totally appalling… I mean his breath smelled like a mixture of different fruit smells overpowered a little by a mint. I didn't even know he ate fruits, or anything healthy for that matter.

I got up and out of Kenny's grasp. "Go ahead and use that diary against me. Half that stuff I didn't even write and the other half is really nothing I care about." I told him, but deep down I even doubted that was true. Honestly, I don't remember anything I wrote in that diary. I know that some of them want totally stupid like my friend Cat had said when I let her read it in sixth grade.

Kenny looked like he didn't believe it. I didn't blame him. Even the most gullible person in the room wouldn't that rubbish… And the most gullible person in the room was me! Kenny laughed again and I tried to look serious. I wasn't good at that either…


	12. Chapter 12

After I tiredly staggered into bed last night, I had a dream about Kenny. No not like that, Kenny was chasing me around with a stolen car. It's not really that far-fetched if you think about it. Anyway, at the end of the dream, he caught me. I jumped up in my bed and put my hands over my eyes for some reason. When I realized it was 2 am in the morning, I fell back on my pillow with a heavy sigh. I rolled around on my side. I couldn't wait until this break ended and I left South Park for a while…

My eyes were still closed when I felt the warmth of the sun shining through my blind onto every aspect of my face… Including my lips? I opened my eyes quickly and prepared to scream. Scott Tenorman was kissing me on the lips. Why the hell was he in my bedroom? I sat up and pushed him away so fast that he fell on the floor. He looked at me with surprise and skepticism like he didn't do anything wrong. But he did? Kissing me like that… I got out of bed and went to my dresser without looking at him again.

"What are you doing here?" I asked calmly as I opened the dresser to put on some clothes. Before he answered I got some shorts and a tee-short and went to the bathroom. I closed and locked the door. As I turned around, I almost screamed again. Almost… I wanted to though… It was because Kenny was sitting on the edge of the tub grinning evilly at me. I took a few breaths and put my hand on my chest to stop my heart from jumping out. Although, it wouldn't have been quite a surprise if Kenny killed me.

"Maggie, are you okay?" Scott asked quietly and I almost screamed again. Well this morning was going worse than I had expected. "Yeah I'm fine!" I said quickly and turned my attention back to Kenny. I wondered if Scott knew Kenny was here too. Probably not. I don't think they talked anyway. Well, Kenny was an evil genius so I wouldn't put it totally out of his reach.

"I'm going to go home, can you come over later?" He asked me. I froze and Kenny looked like he was about to laugh. I glared at him. Scott knocked on the door. "What are you doing in there?" He asked in concern. "Changing pervert!" I said quickly without giving it much thought. A little snicker escaped from Kenny and I glared at him again. I silently mouthed 'get out' at him. He kept smiling, but arched an eyebrow like he didn't understand me. "Well, come by when you're done ok, we can hang out for a bit." He said and I heard him walking out of my room.

I slowly opened the door and looked around the room before I cautiously made my way to my bed. I sat down on the edge of the bed as Kenny came out of the bathroom and sat right on the bed by my pillow. The nerve! "Kenny, what are you doing here?" I said quietly keeping my voice low. For some reason, I thought my family was still sleeping. Kenny sighed as he sat crossed legged on the bed while continuing to smirk at me. I could've hit him…

"Do you know what time it is?" He asked me. I frowned and looked at me alarm clock. It was noon! I slept until noon! Well, that made sense… "That still doesn't explain what you're doing here!" I said quickly and louder than before. I didn't want him to change the subject to why I didn't wake up until noon because it was obviously none of his business! Although, I had a strange feeling that it had something to do with my dream…

"Well, I came to see you." He said in such a sweetly innocent voice that I would've actually brought it if I hadn't known and hated him for the majority of my life. Well, maybe not 'hated', it was more like a strong dislike. "Are you going to stay away from Butters?" Kenny asked before I could speak again. I felt myself getting angry and impatient all of the sudden. I'm guessing because he was constantly pushing his blackmail card with this provoking question that made me want to kill Kenny. I glared at him but he waited for my answer. His intense stare made me uneasy. I was always uneasy at the most around Kenny. Because he was scary to me!

"Answer the damn question!" Kenny said getting closer to me. I would've moved but I would've fell off the bed so I just stayed were I was and tried to maintain my normal expression. It didn't work… Luckily for me Jessica worked into me room right then and there. Sitting on the bed. "Kenny, didn't I tell you to stop bullying Maggie already?" She asked glaring at him. Kenny stiffened and I smiled. "Jessica, what are you doing here?" Kenny managed to say. She was the only person I wanted to see here right now! I could've hugged her. Could've…"What are you doing here? I told you not to bother her about Butters anymore. She kissed him once, three weeks ago, get over it!" She exclaimed putting her arm around me. I eyed her skeptically for some reason, but she was right! Kenny was being a little Bitch! Or something like that…

Kenny stood up with his fists clenched on both sides. He went from confident to furious. Maybe because he wasn't going to get his way… He was acting like a spoiled child right now! "Who says I'm still angry about that?" He said in a quiet voice after a while. He was calming himself down. That was good… Fighting would only make this already bad day much much worse.

I turned to look at Jessica who took her arm off of me and scooted down on the bed know that Kenny was up. She sat in between us for a reason… I think… "Jessica, I had the worst day ever!" I said quickly glancing at Kenny. She glanced at Kenny too and nodded. I guess the fact that Kenny was here was a dead giveaway. I nodded to for some reason. "But that wasn't the worst part, when I woke up…" I stopped and shuddered. It wasn't as bad as I had hoped, but I didn't like it as much as I had hoped either.

"Scott Tenorman came in here before me, so I hid in the bathroom. He kissed her on the lips and it took 5 minutes before she opened her eyes and pushed him to the ground. It was awesome!" Kenny said that last part rather loudly as he burst out laughing. He was keeping a straight face until the last part as well. Jess sighed. Kenny and I looked at her skeptically. "I am so sorry!" She said to me and you could tell she was trying hard not to laugh. I immediately grabbed my pillow and threw it at her. She caught it and threw it back. Before I could catch it Kenny snatched it and threw it aside. I looked at it for a few seconds and then up at him. "What?" I asked. He took a book out of his pocket and threw it down on my lap. I skeptically picked it up. It was a diary. My diary I'm guessin. "Um..Thanks!" I exclaimed looking at it.

"Thank Jess!" He murmured walking out of my room. He hadn't looked at me the whole time, but I looked at him quite skeptically as he left and I watched him and heard his footstep as he went down the staircase. I looked at Jess and she smiled sweetly at me. As sweetly as she could. It was kinda creepy…"You don't need to thank me!" She said quickly like I would. I didn't even know what was going on! "What's going on?" I asked her. Jess face-palmed herself like I'd just asked a stupid question. I probably had… "I just saved your life!" She exclaimed in a dramatic fashion. I probably would've done the same thing.

"What you threatened Kenny?" I asked in a low voice. She face-palmed herself again for some reason. Why did she keep doing that? "No!" She said quietly giving me a look think told me I was being a dumb ass. It pissed me off but I knew it to be true. "I made him give you your stupid diary back you dork!" She exclaimed absolutely shocking me. It wasn't stupid! Ok, maybe it was…

"Um, thanks… Um, thank you… Um sir, madam!" I exclaimed for some reason. I was having a hard time speaking right now. Maybe because I was so in shock. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "You're hopeless!" She sneered and I glared at her. "Well thank you though!" I said quickly easing up on my glare. She smiled at me. "You're fine, I got your back!" She said dismissing my small thanks of gratitude. "Let's go down the stairs, you got enough sleep today!" Jess said quickly getting up. She grabbed the pillow and threw it at me. I caught it… Or tried to catch it. I caught it in one hand for about three seconds, but it spun around and did a triple backflip onto the bed. I hate when things do that! I slammed my hands down on the bed like a small child who didn't get her way. Or just really sucked at catching. Probably both.

"Maggie, you're up?" Stan pretended to be confused and surprised when I came down the stairs still in my PJs. Damn Kenny prevented me from changing this morning! Or afternoon, whatever! He even added the little baby voice that made me want to kick his ass even more. "Hey Maggie!" Butters greeted me with a big smile. I smiled for like 5 seconds because it was hard for me to maintain that smile when I saw Kenny come from the kitchen and wrap his arm around Butters waist.

"You're still in your pajamas babe!" I heard a voice exclaim and I looked to see Scott Tenorman and his two best friends coming from the kitchen with drinks in hand. Were we having a party, and I wasn't invited? Again? "What's going on?" I asked my parents who were sitting on the couch with drinks. "It's your birthday right?" Ike spoke up and I looked at him in utter dumb-foundedness. Wait, no, it January 1st. It was new year! "It's new year!" I exclaimed excitedly. Ike looked skeptical and Kyle put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. The other was wrapped around the waist of my brother. For a genius, he wasn't being that smart…

"Happy new year honey!" Mom exclaimed back excitedly. She seemed a little tipsy. I looked at her funny and then came down the rest of the stairs. Scott immediately put an arm around my waist. OMG, WTF? Why did I just think that? I ran down the stairs before he could react and looked for a spot on the couch… Quite awkwardly if I might add… And I might add. Craig gave me a smirk and gestured for Tweak to make room for me by sitting on his lap. He blushed and started to move but then I just sat on the floor by Jess. Why were we sitting on the floor anyway? This was ridiculous! Like the time they tried to send me to therapy… Hey, wait a minute!

They were all suddenly solemnly staring at me. I sunk down as much as I could on the floor and felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up thinking it was Jessica but it was actually Scott. I tried to smile at him, but I wasn't comforted even for a second. How did he get over here so fast?


	13. Chapter 13

So there I was in therapy again. Well, at least my therapist wasn't crazier than me. I think… He flinched and twitched when I looked his way. Great… Another Tweak! God if Craig could read my mind I'd be dead meat for saying that… Or thinking that. My new freaky therapist flipped through his scrap and then straightened it out on his lap. He held it up backwards in front of me with a solid expression on his face. I looked at him skeptically. Did he know he was holding the scrapbook backwards?

"Ok, M-Margaret… What's t-this?" He asked shaking a little. I felt sorry for the guy… He's the one who needed therapy. Where was South Park getting their therapist from, crazy town? No way had these loons got their PHDs from any college in the universe! At least not a very good college… I stared up at him impatiently. I was fine; I didn't need any more crazy therapists who were trying to kill me! I had Kenny already trying to do that anyway….

"I think you're holding it backward Dr…." I stopped to read the slanted name card on the left pocket of his plaid shirt. It looked like it said Dr. Pepper. Are you shitting me! He nervously glanced at the name card and dropped his scrapbook on the ground to adjust it. "Is that really your name?" I asked sounding like a condescending little bitch. I couldn't help it. I already had Dr. Crazy… Stu Crazy! He chuckled a little and I raised my eyebrow in mere skepticism.

"Oh that's not my real name!" He exclaimed smiling at me. He was pretty cute when he smiled… Really cute! I might like my new therapy session…. "I took my wife's last name…" Dammit! I felt my heart sink in my chest and blocked out everything else he said after that. Shit, was he still talking!

"Ok, so let's get back to the session!" He said quickly trembling while he reached for his scrapbook on the ground. "Wait, what did you say after the part about you taking your wife's last name instead of your own?" I said extending a hand to stop him. And if we touch hands and had a romantic long look inside each other's eyes that would be a bonus! Hey, I'm supposed to be getting over Butters… At least, he was helping with that. Now all I need to do is get him to divorce his wife… No bad Maggie!

"Well it's a long story, I'm a Crazy!" He exclaimed in such a proud voice complete with a cynical eye roll that I didn't know whether I should laugh or not. What the fuck? I just stared at him in shock and horror. Dammit, I'm dead if Jessica or Shelley or both didn't bust down that door right now and safe me. At this point, I was contemplating my chances of escape. Door or window?

"I got my PHD, in fact, I was supposed to be your original therapist, but my brother got in here somehow and locked me in that closet." He said so calmly now he was scaring me! My new Dr. Crazy pointed to a closet on the other side of the room facing in the opposite direction of his desk. Damn, I though this room looked familiar! I felt like an idiot… As usual! But Wait! The room wasn't that big, but I recall not hearing anybody trapped in a closet… And I would know what that's like. But I was mostly screaming because I was trapped in there for an hour with a stray dog Shelley brought home who wasn't too friendly. He actually reminded me of my little dog Sonny because he had very sharp teeth and not a good temper… How I wasn't dead yet was truly astonishing.

"You probably didn't notice because I was hiding from my brother, he's getting therapy now!" He said quickly. That wasn't what I was most concerned about… He could have _**Killed **_me! "He wouldn't have killed you, he's like a gentle giant… Except with a bad temper!" He exclaimed coughing. How the hell did that work? I just stared at him for answers. Not that I was getting any… Any answers that is… Because something fucked up would surely happen any minute now! I squeezed my eyes shut to prepare myself for being tackled to the ground or something like that. I must've looked like that crazy one right now! As it should be…

"What are you doing Margaret; you don't have to close yourself off to me and Mr. Squirrelly here!" He said and I took a sigh of relief… But stopped half-way out. Mr. Squirrelly? I slowly and reluctantly opened my eyes after a few second of trying to retreat deep within my mind. Stupid reality? But when I opened my eyes, I just saw him grinning at me with a sock puppet on his left hand. It… sorta looked like a squirrel! I mean, it was a brown sock with a string tail taped to its back, foam ears which were colored with brown marker as I could see, and three buttons for the eyes and a nose, and two buck teeth with a line for the upper and lower lip drawn where a mouth would be in black marker. It was definitely unique!

"Now Maggie were you ever bullied?" He said in a weird squeaky voice that was clearly coming out of him and not Mr. Squirrelly. He didn't even get the lip sinking right! I looked dead at him, but I was surprised by the question. "Why would you ask me that?" I said in my defense. I didn't have a problem with answering him of course, but it was kind of considered personal. At least to me, and that made me uncomfortable. He may have been drop-dead dangerously sexy, but he had no right to… O right! I noticed he was wagging a finger at me until he finely got my attention.

"That was Mr. Squirrelly question, not mine!" He said quickly. I looked into his eyes, but there was no sign of a joke in there. Oh well, at least he wasn't trying to kill me. So I would just go along with it…

"O sorry!" I said quickly hoping he wouldn't hear my sarcasm. I guess it was a habit for me to be sarcastic and an altogether condescending asshole at times like these. Oh wait, I was always a sarcastic and condescending asshole… According to Stan… That's right, Stan! I quickly glanced from my new Dr. Crazy to his mutated squirrel. It honestly looked like an overgrown rodent, but I didn't say anything.

"You know why I'm here right Mr. Squirrelly? It's not because I'm being bullied at my college or anything, it's because I kissed my…this kid's boyfriend!" I quickly explained. I was going to call Kenny "my friend" but then I decided against it. I couldn't really call that bastard a friend. More like an unfortunate acquaintance! A very unfortunate acquaintance!

"And why did you kiss this guy's boyfriend?" The new doctor Crazy said very calmly and sympathetically. Jeez, he wasn't kidding when he said he got his PHD in therapy. He was actually… A normal therapist! I instantly glanced at the weird puppet again. Well, probably as close to normal as therapists in South Park could get. I still liked him, even if he was horrible at ventriloquism. All the more reason not to take it up as a profession! I opened my mouth to speak, but he interrupted me. God dammit, I hope he wasn't going to say anything stupid!

"Did you think that you could transform him?" He asked skeptically and sympathetically. He used the voice a grown-up would use in talking to a child. Of course! I gave him a pretty weird look, because of his choice of words. "Transform"? Transform Butters? I wouldn't dream of it? The Butters right now was perfect. Perfect!

"What?" I exclaimed trying to look at him. Well not really… My eyes were glued to the squirrel so I could be mad at him. Looking at his smexy face wouldn't help anything… Seriously! He whistled at me like an owner calling his dog. Ok, probably a bad simile. I immediately looked at him, but felt nothing for him… He was just my insane therapist I wanted to get away from now. Yep, it's that simple. I'm glad that was over with!

"Eyes up here!" My therapist exclaimed. I just sat back in my chair looking up at him. How long was this session anyway? I couldn't help glance up at the clock. Namely, because I wanted to. Then, there was a sharp pain against my face. I fall over and barely picked myself up before I did a face plant into the ground. When I looked up I saw which hand he smacked me with. It was the hand Mr. Squirrelly was on! I don't know why I was so shocked… he was related to Stu Crazy.

"Uh-hum!" He coughed and sat back down in his chair as I slowly got up and sat in my chair. There was no talking for a few minutes while he pretended to be checking things in his blank scrapbook and whispering things to Mr. Squirrelly that I assume were about me.

I think now might be a good time for a flashback…

***Flashback of that yesterday at my house***

"Maggie, we were all talking about this ever since last week when your therapist tried to commit suicide and severely injured himself!" My dad exclaimed like it was nothing new. I tried not to roll my eyes. Scott looked at me skeptically and I did roll my eyes in response to his skeptical gaze.

"Maggie take this seriously, we all love you and want to help you!" Craig spoke up and I knew he was being sarcastic. I glared at him as the rest of the guys let outta little snicker… Except for Butters. I was really getting sick of everyone thinking I was being crazy so I just complied with their wishes. I'll pay them all back later… And that's sarcasm!

"Ok." I said smirking. I only had four more days here anyway…

"You already have an appointment with a psychiatrist tomorrow at four." My dad smiled at me like I really appreciated what he was doing for me. They were all treating me like I seriously had psychological problems ever since I kissed Butters! That was not cool... I don't know how I would be able to forgive them…

***Flashback ends* **

Seriously I don't know how I could forgive these people… Who were my family… Dammit!

I looked up at Dr. Crazy who was patiently staring back at me with an interesting twinkle in his eye. That's right I said_ twinkle_ deal with it!

"What did you see?" He asked in an astonished voice like a little kid in a trance. Why did that not surprise me? I looked at him skeptically for a few seconds before I realized that he must've been referring to my flashback mode. He just had to look up at me during my flashback mode. That was embarrassing! Yeah, I was embarrassing! Not him, he was perfect… And that was real sarcasm!

"O, um, I was just…" My voice trailed off as I looked for the right words instead of just saying "I was going into one of my flashback modes". You know, something that would make my seem less crazy! "Reminiscing!" Yeah…

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Reminiscing about what?" He asked me getting ready to write something down in his scrapbook. I stared at the blank page for a while before responding. I really didn't know how to respond to that!

"You asked me if I was bullied right?" I asked trying to change the subject. It was a pretty weak attempt if I do say so myself, and I did, but he went along with it. Or actually forget about what we were talking about. Whatever, I was happy!

"I didn't, Mr. Squirrelly did!" I told me strictly as he pointed from himself to the puppet on his hand. I stared at Mr. Squirrelly who was looking back at me with his black button eyes and stupid buck teeth. Then I look at my therapist with nice sea green eyes and perfect white teeth. How could someone so gorgeous by so crazy? Moving on, I smiled and slowly nodded.

"So you were bullied?" He asked like it was the rarest thing in the world. He sounded truly amazed and kind of like a little kid who was happy with being right. One of the reasons I kept comparing him to a kid was because he was acting like a kid, was because he reminded me of Stan… But with abs!

I sighed and crossed my legs while avoiding his gaze for a few seconds to prepare myself for telling him. "I wasn't bullied that much… Just by my sister. Well, it was the whole school really, except for my friend…" My voice trailed off as I thought about those years for the first time in a few weeks. Come to think of it, Shelley was the reason that I got bullied a lot, calling me… What was it, "BachTurd"? Yeah, I'm pissed at her for that… I really wish she'd apologize, but, come on, it's Shelley!

I balled up my fists and look back at the ground in fury. I really wanted to kill somebody right now! Or at least hit something! Maybe both! I looked up at Dr. Crazy again a few seconds after. He was staring at me and nodding sympathetically at me along with Mr. Squirrelly. This was going to be a long therapy session… Though I only had an half an hour left…


End file.
